More Than Meets the Eye
by MixedBreedMaiya
Summary: Two old friends have another adventure, and learn that there's much, much more lying beneath the smiles on the surface... RainexRegal
1. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, nor the characters, nor anything else...So yeah. And one more thing!

/ The first/second chapter of this Fanfiction will be very similar to Holyknightsteve's, and I'm sorry for the similarities. The rest of it should be my own ideas, though... But I read their work, and it gave me ideas...So, some credit for chapter one and/or two goes, again, to Holyknightsteve. Not _completely _to me...'Casue they inspired me. Thanks, though...Good fiction. Okay, onward./

This will be a fiction for the _ultimate _pairing, RainexRegal - or as I like to call them, R&R. I hope you'll enjoy it, and I'll be updating fairly often, provided I can type that fast...

So keep checking back! Please read and review.

**And a Special Thanks:**

**God, who's let my works be a hit here and helps me write well**

**Namco! Hurry up with that sequel to ToS!!!**

**I added this late, so thank you so much for everyone who read this and the other two, and all my other repetitively romantic and one-track-minded works. I love you all to death!**

--------------------------------------------------

Lost in a world completely of her own, oblivious to what was happening around her. Unaware of where she was going, or what she was doing. So much so, in fact, that had a certain voice not pried her from this wonderful world of knowledge, she would have walked straight into the railing that lined the bordwalk of Altamira. Perhaps even right off the edge, into the water. But, thankfully, fore mentioned voice did prod her back to reality.

"Raine - is that you? Raine!"

Somewhat unfortunately, it was a second too late that it registered in her mind that the name was her own. By the time she'd glanced up from the book her nose was so deeply buried in, she'd collided with the metal railing. Raine Sage flailed her arms a bit, trying to stay upright rather than plummeting down into the ocean. As she made somewhat embarassing attempts, she was suddenly aware of a strong hand on her shoulder. It was what steadied her at last.

Violet-blue eyes flicked up to meet the gaze of her rescuer, and she brushed back opaline-white hair. "R-Regal," she said, her mature yet strongly womanly voice betraying her mild surprise. But, of course, this was _his _resort - why should she be surprised to see him there? Perhaps because it had been nearly two years since the reunification of the two worlds; since they had all gone their seperate ways.

The tall, built man standing there looked at her, his head bent slightly downward to compensate for her shorter height. "Then I was correct. How are you?" asked Regal Bryant, Duke of Tethe'alla and president of the Lezareno company, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm doing quite well," she replied, dipping her head.

"You've changed." It was a rather dim-witted way of saying it, but it was true. Her white hair, which had been short and flicked out so long ago, now fell straight and full nearly to her shoulder-blades. Her apparel was different, as well. She wore a shirt of tame blue, the hem of which overlapped the waist of her plain, though not unattractive black pants. This new look suited her, he decided - he liked it.

Raine gave him a half-smile, and glanced at his wrists. "So have you." Indeed, the shackles that had bound him for over sixteen years were gone, and he wore an outfit more suiting to a noble. Though, she thought with amusement, it didn't look like he was altogether comfortable with the outfit.

She watched as he rubbed his left wrist, apparently without knowing he did it. "Yes," was all he offered verbally. Shifting uncomfortably, Raine decided to change the subject. Evidentally he was still punishing himself mentally for what he had so very long ago, to Alicia.

"How goes it with the Lezareno?" asked the Half-Elf, clasping her hands behind her back, where her crystal-looking Holy Staff was fastened. It was easier than carrying it in her hand everywhere she went. And besides, how could she read while holding a staff?

"Well enough," he said. Regal turned to the side, and motioned her to walk with him. She did, and fell into step with him quite easily as they walked along the beach. "I am very pleased to announce that the Palmacosta Project has been, at long last, completed."

Raine smiled slightly, the finishing touch to her very laid back demeanor. "Yes, I know. Genis is there now, actually. We've--ah, postponed, shall we say?--our travels for now, so he can study at the academy. I must say, he was rather excited when he heard the news of Palmacosta's full recovery. Though he did protest when I suggested he go there."

"So how did you manage to convince him to stay?" Regal asked her, bemused. He could just see the trademarked pout of Raine's younger brother as he stubbornly refused to go.

"We talked it over, and he thought about it. I told him the world wasn't going anywhere, nor would racism." She fell silent, lowering her eyes. The subject of discrimination was not a pleasant one for her. The issue ran deep in most of Symphonia, whether it be fear from the Sylvarant side, or just pure looking down upon from the Tethe'allans. And she and Genis had experienced this discrimination first hand.

Regal was silent for a moment or two, his hands clasped behind his back. He had quite gotten into the habit, while trying to break the one he'd developed in sixteen years of being bound. Rather than keeping them clasped in front, he would hold them around back. After the silence had gotten rather awkward and lengthy, he found it necessary to break it. "What brings you here, to Altamira?"

She looked up, as though realizing for the very first time that he was walking beside her."What? Oh." A half-smile wound its way onto her features again. "Hiding from Zelos," said Raine, mostly serious. "Without Genis, I've just decided to wander, on the chance I might see a familiar face," here she inclined her head in his direction before continuing. "So I visited Meltokio, and...well, you can imagine. This is Zelos, afterall - he didn't let me out of his sight the whole time I was there." She sighed.

"Well, on behalf of the Altamira Ocean Resort, and the Lezareno company, permit me to say that we are honored to allow you a safe haven," he mused, his own lips twitching into a tiny smile. He glanced up as a boy looking around the age of fifteen approached.

"Sir?" asked the youth, bowing his head with a light coloring to his cheeks. Regal's smile widened a bit; the boy must have thought there was something going on between the two that he should not have interrupted.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I was sent by Lord Zelos, to inform you of a ball they are holding in honor of the Chosen and his companions," continued the adolescent. "They have requested your presence."

"I see. Thank you." Regal glanced over at Raine as the boy left. "I suppose we had better attend then, yes?"

She nodded a few times. They would get to see everyone again, all together for the first time in two years. It might be fun. "Indeed," Raine replied.

----------------------------------------

A ball, eh? Interesting. The tale of this epic journey begins, with a simple trip to Meltokio for a reunion! And when they get there, Regal's got a simple question for her. A simple question...Which leads to more...

Keep reading!


	2. Invitations

Chapter two is here! Thanks to those who reviewed with kind words, it's appreciated, really it is. :) Anyway, enough with my babbling...Let's see what happens at Zelos' ball, shall we?

--------------------------------------

"Bud!"

"Er...Hi, Zelos."

"Hey, it's Sheena!"

"Hi there, Colette."

These were only a few of the many, many greetings that were voiced this fine night, as eight old friends were reunited amongst the guests of Tethe'alla's king. One after another, grins and waves, shouts and cries of glee. Raine was staying more to the side of this display, smiling at anyone who happened to notice her, and one glance around told her that Regal was doing just about the same thing.

Colette skipped over to give the older Half-Elf a hug. "Professor!" she said, happily, putting her hands together. "How are you?" The girl's hair had been pulled up into a ponytail, and looked as though she'd shortened it a bit. She looked like a tom-boy now, more than ever; somewhat baggy T-shirt that the mage decided Lloyd must have picked out for her, as Colette had no sense of acting on her own, and denim pants that did little to conceal her white running-shoes.

"I'm fine, Colette," Raine told her with a little smile. She wasn't their teacher anymore, but evidentally the name had been cemented in Colette's mind, and she'd probably have it for a very, very long time. "What about you? If I'm not mistaken, you went on a journey with Lloyd?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the former Chosen.

"How has it been, thus far?"

"It's been great!" she exclaimed. "Lloyd and I are travelling the world to collect the exspheres, and we've got most of Sylvarant all done! It's slow work, but I'm having fun!"

"I have no doubt," Raine mused. The girl could find anything fun, as long as she was with at least one friend. But Colette missed the humor as she beamed and hopped off to greet Regal in the same bouncey manner. Raine watched this for a moment, before turning back to the others who had now started to file toward her.

Later in the night, things had calmed down just a bit. Soft music was playing, and Zelos was trying to coax Sheena into dancing. Genis kept inching closer to Presea, his face reddening with every scoot, and Lloyd seemed to be considering asking Colette. But Raine had chosen a seat near the wall to simply observe as everyone danced. Most of them were strangers, but it was a rather poetic sight in any case...If a sight can be _called _poetic.

She sighed and looked away, brushing hair from her face. "You look lonely," commented a strong voice at her shoulder. Raine jumped slightly, and looked around to find herself staring up into Regal's face.

"I was watching," she explained, gesturing with her head at the couples on the dance-floor. "It's a marvelous scene."

"Indeed," Regal agreed, seating himself easily on the edge of the chair beside her. Here they sat for a while, and she merely stared, her chin in her hand. She might never admit it, but part of her wanted to be out there. Or, rather, wanted to know someone would care enough to ask her to join him. She didn't know the man beside her was considering doing just that. "Raine," he said, after another few minutes.

She turned her head back to him, blinking questioningly. "Yes?"

He stood, and offered her a hand. "May I?" It was a purely friendly gesture, to give them both something to do; she really did look rather lonely, and he could use a bit of company himself.

Her head tilted slightly. "You mean, you want to dance?" she asked, somewhat surprised.

"I-If you don't want to--"

"No, that's not what I meant. I just...didn't expect it, that's all," she assured him. The healer stood, and laid her own lightly upon his extended hand, a neutral smile playing on her features.

He nodded, and led her out. Regal faced her, placing a hand on her waist, the other holding hers. Likewise, Raine laid her unoccupied hand on his shoulder, and they began their slow dancing.

"You're very graceful," he commented after a moment.

"It comes with the art of the staff," Raine told him, shaking her head. "You have to be, lest you lose balance and be the one to end up on the ground, rather than your opponent."

A ghost of a smile played on his lips. He had had his share of "ending up on the ground" while first learning to cope with the shackles and fight with his feet at the same time. When the song ended, he stepped back a bit and gave her a gentlemanly bow, deep and dignified. "M'Lady."

A glance around told him that a few had stopped to watch, and this made him somewhat uncomfortable. But Raine had noticed as well - this he gathered from the roll of her eyes. "Children," he heard her mutter, and Regal had to agree.

"It appears to be a cool evening. Perhaps a calm walk, to catch our breath?" he suggested, inclining his head toward the door. This was the first real bit of socializing he'd done since they had all gone their seperate ways, it felt fairly good to be talking to someone other than George...Or Alicia.

As Raine nodded, he motioned her forward, and fell into a matching stride. They walked in silence until they had cleared the front gate of Castle Tethe'alla, and were walking down the steps. "Genis appeared to be quite excited about returning to the academy," he remarked.

She glanced over at him. "I haven't talked to him yet tonight," she admitted, cocking her head. It was unusual for Genis not to talk to her, particularly after spending several weeks apart, but she figured that this night he'd had eyes only for Presea. "But his letters did display his...exhileration."

Again there was silence for a moment. "You mentioned something," began Regal, "about 'wandering the world.' Where have you gone, exactly?"

"Only here. Well, and Altamira. I only started my little trip a short time ago, so I haven't gotten much of anywhere yet."

Regal dipped his head in a nearly invisible nod. "Would you like a bit of company?" he asked, finally, after another loud silence had extended between them. While they had walked, he'd been thinking. Some people probably regarded both she and her brother both in a bad light, given what they had been trying to do. It didn't seem a good idea that she travel alone, even if it were just to, as she said, "wander."

"What?" Raine had stopped, blinking at him with a frown.

"George has been after me for months about taking a break," he reasoned, slowing to a halt himself. "Now might be a good time, seeing as one of my companions is doing a bit of travelling herself. I cannot relax in Altamira, and a journey is more pleasant when one does not travel alone." It wasn't a lie, everything he'd said was true. But he did specifically leave out his initial thoughts - Raine was not one to listen to a suggestion that she couldn't take care of herself.

And not one to anger, either. Her temper had the force of a rather large time-bomb. "Are you certain?" she asked him, apparently having spent a few seconds in thought. "I'm not sure how exciting it will be, it's more to keep myself busy than anything else."

_It may prove more exciting than you think, _he mused. Being what she was - a half-elf that didn't lay low and accept their social status quietly - she was bound to run into some trouble. "Positive."

Raine quirked a slight smile. "You're more than welcome to come along," she said. "I can't make any guarantees, however."

"All I need is your consent, not promises," he said, evenly. He had the tendency to take things rather literally, but Raine blew it off.

She extended a hand in a business-like way, and he shook it. "Welcome aboard, Master Bryant."

-------------------------------------

And they're off! Should prove interesting, eh? We'll just have to see what happens when Lord Bryant and Lady Sage set off on their little Tour of Symphonia, won't we?

Hmmmm...


	3. The Journey Starts

Chapter three has arrived, happy happy; joy joy. And here their journey _actually _begins. Let's take a look.

-----------------------------------------

Raine surveyed Meltokio from outside the capital city, shaking her head. The cool fall breeze tossled her hair, and the travelling cloak of blue she wore, and she let it. While the hair in her face was rather annoying, the wind was nice. In one hand, she held the staff that had been fastened across her back the other day, its but resting in the swaying grass. She couldn't say she'd particularly miss the city. On the contrary, the people there were known for their very strong negative views on Half-Elves. There, and in Sybak.

Regal approached slowly. He hated to disturb her, she looked deep in thoughts and memories, but everything was ready to go. It was early morning, and the sun was rising on the horizon, casting hazy glares everywhere, and giving her already blue-tinted silver hair a pink outline too. He tilted his head, his hands once more clasped behind his back.

After a few more moments of silence, he coughed quietly. "Raine," he prodded, gently. When she turned, he gestured with his head toward the two Rheairds.

"Oh - right. I'm sorry," she said, sounding a little embarassed, and looking it too as she walked past him. Regal watched her, bemused, and followed after a few seconds.

"If you don't mind my asking," he went on as they walked the short distance. "You looked very preoccupied. Is something bothering you?"

"...I was just remembering what all had happened there in that city, regarding the treatment of Half-Elves. And Sybak, too. Which reminds me - have we heard from Kate recently?" She turned her violet-blue eyes on him, a curiousity reflected in them.

"I have not," replied the President. "However, that doesn't mean one of the others has not been contacted either. I was not, shall we say, very close to her."

"Mm." Raine sighed. "Nor was I, actually, despite what one might think." She halted at the Rheairds, and mounted one. "To Flanoir, then?" she inquired.

Regal nodded. They had decided the previous night that the snowy city would be their destination this time; it had been a very, very long time since either one of them had paid it a visit. Boarding his own vehicle, they were off. It wasn't a terribly long trip to Flanoir by air, but what time they did spend was spent in silence. Of course, one couldn't very well have a conversation with someone when both were on two different crafts.

The pair touched down in the snow a small distance from the city, deciding it best not to get too close, and picked their way carefully toward civilization. "This brings back quite a few memories, too," she remarked as they entered the city side-by-side.

"Yes, it does. Finding out who Mithos was led to the injury of the dwarf, Altessa. We had to come here to get a Doctor."

Raine nodded, pulling her cloak tighter about herself in the cold air. "I believe the same Doctor is still here, no?"

"I think so, yes." Regal held open the door of the inn for her, and followed after a second. He brushed the loose snow off on his shoulders, watching as she unfastened the cloak and shook it out a bit. They both took seats near the fire, and she gazed into the flames. "I can't believe it's been two years," she murmerred, so quietly it was difficult to make out exactly what she'd said.

When he had deciphered it, he nodded again. "It does not seem like so much time could have passed," he agreed, "since the reunification of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Since Mithos, and Kratos. Since the tragic end that led to salvation." He sighed dismally.

"Are you trying to depress me?" she asked, a half-smile forming. But he was saved from having to say anything by a commotion outside.

"And stay out, Half-Elf!"

"Hey! Calm down!"

"Get out of my way!"

Raine and Regal shared a meanigful glance, and stood. She grabbed her cloak and in a flash they were out the door. In front of them was a man on his knees, presumably the Half-Elf, while another stood fuming at a door. The noble moved forward before Raine could, and stepped between the two, staring down the attacker until he turned to go back inside.

Raine crouched by the victim. "Are you alright?" she asked, helping him up. Her anger boiled in the pit of her stomach - that assault had been totally uncalled for. It wasn't right.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Thank you." This he added to Regal, before he turned to slink away under the stares and glares of various Flanoir citizens. Raine watched him go, scowling. She hardly noticed when Regal took her arm and led her back into the inn. There, in the mostly-empty room, she turned to him angrilly.

"That's exactly the kind of arrogance we've been trying to prevent," she growled. She didn't know why the man had been thrown out of the shop, but it didn't matter. He had referred to him as "Half-Elf," and his tone of voice did not suggest admiration in the least.

"I know," he said softly, but she almost ignored him.

"What does it matter what race we are? We're still sentient beings, aren't we? We still need to purchase things. It isn't right to throw someone out because he doesn't completely share your blood!"

"I know," he said again, letting her rant. It helped, and he knew it.

"Air byr thas, eil si cyrn air! Shia tal si shys byr eilaer iar? Cyrn tal--" Raine stopped, her eyes widening. She had spoken in _Elvish. _Her mother's language.

Regal winced at her expression. "Raine?" he prodded.

"I...I didn't realize that...I still remembered," she breathed, obviously greatly startled. It had unnerved her more than she'd care to admit, hearing the old language pass her lips - she hadn't spoken in Elvish in nearly nineteen years, since she was thirteen.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. Pardon me...I'm going to take a walk. I want to be...alone." Raine lowered her gaze, fastened the cloak, and left in a whirl of blue as Regal watched her leave.

"I'm sorry," he said to the air. Exactly what he was apologizing for, he didn't know. But it seemed fitting to tell her that he was, even if she couldn't hear him.

------------------------------------

Bitter cold, more discrimination, and...Raine's old memories resurfacing? The Elvish language comes out, and shocks her. Raine walks off into the night, feeling to need to think by herself for a while...

/ Elvish translations courtesy of - coveworld. net/ eberron/ aerenaltranslator. html - (No, I didn't make up the words. They did. Oh, and for those who really want to know what she said, it was literally

"Is not fair, and they know it! Why can the world not accept us? How can--" /


	4. Murder

Numero quatro. Chapter four is here, bringing with it some nasty plans indeed...Watch.

-----------------------------------------

"I'm telling you, she's a Half-Elf. I heard her speak the freaks' language! And her hair - no human has white hair, mate. She's a Half-Elf, alright, ain't no doubt about it." A man with messy brown hair drew himself up importantly.

"Deryn," said a second man, looking at the woman sitting on the table in front of he and his two companions, and ignoring the first's attitude. "We've got to do something. We swore to Karla that we'd get rid of any half-breed that ventures into Flanoir."

Deryn sat with her back to them, her blonde hair pulled neatly back in a half ponytail. "I know," she said, her voice icy. "I do not need you to remind me of the promise _I _made to my sister, David."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Shut up." She jumped off and turned to them, leaning forward with her palms flat on the table. "I agree, something must be done about the filthy mixedbreed. She's in our territory now. However," she stared hard at them all. "I do not think we should kill her."

There were murmers of surprise, and protest. "That's how we've always done it!" shouted the first.

"Keep your voice down, idiot!" she hissed. "Do you want to reveal us all? No, I didn't think so. Then close your mouth, Eric, or I'll close it for you." Deryn straightened, and clasped her hands behind her back. "While you imbeciles were watching the woman, I got a good look at whom she was with."

"That man?"

"He's not just any human, fool. That was Duke Bryant!" She pursed her lips, annoyed as there were several more whispers. "She's obviously in some place of influence."

"So what do we do? Kidnap her for ransom?" asked the third, who had not spoken yet.

"Of course not, Matthew," she said, her voice turning silky as she smirked. "We kidnap her to use her in the plans that require getting past certain...barriers. But first we must take her out of society, so that no one would come looking for her."

"What do you mean?" It was Eric this time.

"We stage her death, boy! We make it look like she was murdered. Mind you, we can't let them know who did the 'crime,' or they'll have us in jail before you can _say _'Half-Elf.' But once the public believes she is gone...We will be free to take her anywhere." The smirk widened.

"I see," nodded David, watching the wall in thought. "But with all due respect, Deryn. That is not what you told Karla we would do." He flinched as she turned a glare on him.

"I told Karla we would work to rid this world of contaminated blood. We can _use _her to do that. And, once her usefulness has ended, we drop her into the ocean without another thought."

"A clean finish." David raised an eyebrow in admiration. "Very well. But, as you mentioned," he dipped his head at her in respect, "she was with the Duke. We cannot exactly go in and capture her."

"She's alone right now," said Eric. "She left about fifteen minutes ago, to take a walk. I saw her heading off toward the rocks around this island."

"Perfect...We make a few marks in the snow to make it look like she was pushed, we bring back her cloak, tattered and torn, and perhaps with a bit of 'blood' to make it convicing, and show it to Master Regal." Deryn was practically grinning now. It was all so easy, so _easy. _

"David, Matthew. You two must be the ones to do it.. Decide amongst yourselves who goes to the Half-Elf, and who informs Bryant of her death. Eric and I may have already been seen, and we can't risk suspicion."

The two men nodded and stood, bowing out of the room. In the hallway, the decision was made quite easily. Matthew did not fancy the cold, and did not particularly relish the idea of going out into the deep snow to fake shoving some woman off a cliff. David, likewise, despised the thought of coming face-to-face with Regal Bryant. They had met once before, under rather bleak circumstances. He wasn't doing that again.

"Wait for me at the edge of Flanoir," David ordered the other in a low tone as they walked through the city under cover of heavy snowfall. "This shouldn't take long."

With a mutual nod, he set off toward the rocks. In a matter of moments, he could make out a feminine figure standing on one of them, quite balanced in the deep white snow. She didn't notice when he came up behind her, until her wrapped a hand around her mouth and the other arm around her middle, at which time she made a highly startled noise and struggled.

She was stronger than he'd thought. After a minor fight - which really did make it look like someone had been shoved off the side - he stood over her, panting. She'd forced him to render her unconcious, and she now had a small bleeding cut across her cheek.

Taking her cloak, he tore at it, and used her own wound to color it in places. "Rest in peace," he said sarcastically. He lifted her over his shoulder, and set off with the cloak in his other hand.

With this new weight it took nearly half an hour to return to where Eric was sitting, waiting. When they met up, David handed him the mangled cloak, and walked back toward their base, still carrying the Half-Elf woman. It _was _too easy.

-------------------------------------

How dare they! Kidnap poor Raine to use in their diabolical plots, making it look as though she was murdered. How will Regal react to this news? We'll just have to find out.


	5. Mourning

Chapter five for those of you who have been following this story. A rather tragic event, or so our dear President believes. He takes the news of her death hard, and makes a vow.

--------------------------

She wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. But here was this black haired man, telling him that Raine Sage had been pushed over the side of a precipice; here was her ripped and somewhat bloodstained cloak, which he was told had been found snagged on a bit of rock. "How..do you know she was pushed?" he asked, trying the keep his hoarse voice steady.

"The marks in the snow, sir. There was clearly a struggle. I'm...sorry, Master Bryant. I know she was your friend." Matthew bowed his head.

Regal stared at the cloth in his hands, gripping tightly, as though by clinging to it he could bring her back, erase what had happened. How would he tell everyone else? How would he tell _Genis_? He hadn't been able to protect her, as he had wanted to. The young boy would never forgive him.

Then again, he wasn't sure if he'd forgive himself. "...Thank you."

"Yes, sir." Matthew bowed, and turned to leave. The President didn't look up as the man walked awawy, the cloak held his gaze. Who would have gone out of their way to see that Raine never returned? Granted, she had the tendancy to provoke people she didn't like. But to the point of murder?

She had seemed so unnerved when they had parted just a few hours prior, so upset. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her again under better circumstances. Genis hadn't gotten to bid her farewell properly. And she was gone. "Raine..."

The first thing he felt that had to be done, was a letter to Genis. Regal didn't have one inkling of any idea of how to say that his sister was dead, that she'd been killed by another being. He didn't even know how to tell himself that she wasn't coming back.

It took him nearly another hour to get the short message completed, and it was only really a paragraph long. Regal knew he ought to be more sympathetic, but he himself was trying to cope with it. So he stood, and sent it off with a willing citizen of Flanoir. He could see the young mage's face as he read it over in horror. The Half-Elf would hate him, he knew it. "I'm sorry," he said, again to no one.

With that out of the way, he felt compelled to visit the scene of the crime, to say goodbye properly, to be able to grieve over the loss of a valued friend. It wasn't hard to find the place, the snow was highly disturbed in the area, and visible from several feet away. There he stood, amongst the footprints and other various marks, looking down at the rocky water below where she had, presumably, fallen.

Even if she had survived to reach the water - unlikely by the look of her cloak, which he still held - Regal knew she couldn't swim. She was hydrophobic, massively afraid of the ocean. And that, mixed with the icy chill, would have been enough to end up drowning her.

"Raine, I'm sorry. It's my fault...again. I didn't protect you, though I wanted to. I wanted to come along, to make sure no harm would befall you...And instead, I let you wander away. I gave them the opportunity...Raine, I--" he broke off. He couldn't make any excuses. It was his fault, utterly and completely his fault.

He bowed his head in respect, and noticed an odd imprint in the snow. A body had fallen over into the fluffy white substance, and simply laid there from the look of it. Had they incapacitated her, and then dropped her off? Had she been able to knock them down before losing balance?

While he wanted very much to believe it was the latter, there was no evidence that whomever had fallen had gotten back up of their own free will. There were no footprints leading from the place. It had to have been Raine that fell; fell at the hands of whomever had pushed her over. He clenched his fists.

Who had done it? _Who _had wanted Raine Sage dead? He had to find them, he just had to know who had commited this horrible act. He had to know who had done the same as he had with Alicia - but with heartless intent, with different motives.

He wouldn't make excuses for either case, for it was running away from what he'd done. But for Raine's sake, in honor of her memory he would find her killer. "That I promise you, Raine. You will not go unavenged...I will not allow it." But the affirmation comforted him only slightly. He had a hollow feeling in his stomach now, one he couldn't understand. It was one similar to what he felt every day when he visited Alicia's grave. But why?

Was that not reserved for the one he loved, and she only? He shook his head, a mere jerk to the side, to rid himself of these thoughts. This feeling must be what it liked to lose someone one cares for. Their frienship had built itself up during the time they had spent together. Yes, it was short...But they had a bit in common, and much to talk about. Or, at least, they had.

He bundled the cloak tightly in his hands. He would keep it as a reminder of what had happened. Yes, he would keep it until her asassin had been found and brought to justice. "Raine...Raine, I'm...sorry," he said again. His gaze lingered on the imprint in the snow for a moment longer, before he turned to go back to the city.

Such tragedy...Life was cruel.

----------------------------

If only he knew what was really going on, huh?

Then there's Raine - what's going to happen to her in the hands of those prejudice thugs? Tune in next time to find out:)


	6. Goodbye, existance

Chapter six - wow, I did two chapters yesterday. And one so far today...Yay! Here w take a break from Regal as he beats himself up all over again for a death that didn't actually happen, so we can pay a visit to Raine. Here we go!

---------------------------------

The first thing she felt when her mind had trotted back to the "Land of the Living" as Genis referred to conciousness, was pain. A stinging pain in her cheek. Before she could address it, she felt herself being dropped on the floor of some building. There was no snow, it had to be a floor and not the ground.

Last she remembered, she had been on the rocks, reminiscing. And someone had attacked her - but why? Her cloak was gone, she could no longer feel the cloth on her shoulders, but that was hardly a shock. If she had fallen to the ground when they'd hit her, and carried away, it could easily have gotten lost in the snow.

She gritted her teeth; she'd been weak. She had not retaliated with enough force, she had allowed it to happen to herself. But what, exactly, _had _happened? Where was she, and why?

"Get up." A female voice, from somewhere above her.

Raine opened her eyes slowly, to find herself staring into four faces. Three men, one woman. The latter looked to be the leader of this little gang, as the other three hung slightly behind her. The woman glared down at her as she sat up very slowly, and nodded to a man nearby. He bent down, took her arm, and pulled her roughly to her feet, before stepping back.

Raine gave him a sour glare, and returned a scowl to the woman. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Symphonia's purity," purred the blonde woman. "I am Deryn Salri, not that it much matters for you." She gave a laugh that Raine didn't like at all. "This is Eric," she nodded to a man with brown hair, "David," aurburn hair, tied in a low ponytail, "and Matthew." The last had short locks of black.

"What do you want?" asked the Half-Elf, reaching a hand up to feel the source of stinging pain on her cheek. She found blood, and grimaced. With another slow swipe, the wound was healed.

Deryn looked slightly taken aback by this. "Ahh, a healer we have boys," she giggled after a moment. "You will be more use than I thought."

"Use? In what?" Raine wanted to step backward, but she didn't. She wasn't about to show fear in the face of these thugs.

"That is not for you to know...Not yet." She stroked a feather that hung from a chain around her neck. "But you will know soon enough, Half-Elf."

"You won't get away with it," replied the mage after a moment of letting Deryn pet the feather almost compulsively. "I have a friend here, in Flanoir. He'll notice that something's wrong." Regal would come for her, right?

All three of them smiled now, and Deryn's was a highly amused grin. "You mean El Presidante? Highly unlikely, my dear."

Raine's stomach lurched - what had they done? "What did you do to Regal? If you've harmed him in any way..." She started toward Deryn, but David and Matthew each took one of her arms and held her back.

The woman's grin widened. "It's not him we've harmed, sweetheart. It's you...Or rather, soon everyone will _think _it was you."

"You're not making any sense," growled Raine, fighting against the hold she was now in. "I demand that you tell me what's going on. As a pawn in your little plans, I do think I deserve to know that much."

"Not very friendly, are we?" she giggled. "You're in no position to be making demands, you filthy half-breed." Her tone had changed dramatically, to that of pure loathing.

Raine tensed at this, clenching her fists. "Well I'm making one anyway," she snapped. "What did you do!"

Derny pursed her lips. "Fine," she sighed. "Your knight in shining armor won't be coming after you, because in his mind there is no one _to _come after."

"...What?"

"That's right." She smiled again. "He thinks you're dead. In fact, by this time I would imagine more than one person will believe that."

"You've told him...You've told him I died?"

"Mmmhm. Ah, look, she can be taught! Perhaps you're not as stupid as first I thought. Yes, love, we told him you were killed. He now thinks you were murdered heartlessly; thrown off the cliff never to be heard from again. It's perfect!"

Raine stared in horror at Deryn, her eyes wide. If Regal had believed them, and provided she knew him as well as she liked to think she did, he would be feeling a massive wave of guilt right about now. "How dare you..."

"Oh, don't get melo-dramatic." She rolled her eyes. "It's not as though anyone's going to miss a Half-Elf such as you. We just had to make sure no idiot would try to track you down...No loose ends, you know? It would be such a hassle to constantly be running from those you called friends. This way, you have dropped out of the population, and no one ever has to know otherwise."

The healer now looked disgusted. "You're sick," she growled.

"Thank you, dear," said the other, brightly. "From now on, missy, you're officially dead. Take her away, we leave at nightfall."

Raine gave her famous glare, struggling even as she was dragged away by the two men.

------------------------------------

Deryn appears to have some issues...A few loose screws, if you will. But right now, whatever she says goes...Afterall, a dead woman can't just resurface out of the blue.


	7. Bearer of Bad News

Chapter seven comes, and brings with it the distress of a certain fourteen year old.

My shortest chapter yet, I'm sorry...But I didn't have any more to say on Genis after this...

-----------------------------

The sun had set, and night came on even colder than in Flanoir for a Half-Elven boy of fourteen. The paper was clenched in his stiff hand, and his violet-blue eyes locked on the words that were printed on it. He was unable to move, unable to speak. Unable to think, his body was so numb.

He had to have read it wrong, he had to have misunderstood. It couldn't really say that Raine was dead - could it? His hand had started to shake, making the paper rustle softly. But nothing mattered; nothing except the message sent from Regal Bryant.

Sitting in his room in the Palmacosta inn, Genis couldn't believe it. It wasn't real, because his sister could not be dead. "She can't be," he croaked. His hand clenched into a fist, crumpling up the paper with it.

There came a knock on the door, and he looked up robotically. It took him three tries to form the words "Come in," but when at last he managed it, the door was opened by Lloyd, with Colette smiling over his shoulder. "Hey, Genis!" said the adolescent swordsman, leading his other friend into the room. "We were close to Palmacosta, so we decided to stop by and--huh?"

Evidentally he'd just noticed the look on the now-pale boy's face. "Genis? What's wrong?" asked Colette, sitting down beside him on the bed. "You look so sad. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, Genis. What's up?"

"Note from...Regal," Genis said, weakly.

"Regal? What did he want?" asked Lloyd, frowning.

"R-Raine...He told me that...Raine..." But he couldn't bring himself to say it. Somehow, if he said it, it would all make it true, definate; final. As if by saying it, he would be the one to kill her. So, wordlessly, he held out the paper.

"Professor Sage?" Colette tilted her head as Lloyd took the message and read it over quickly. His expression changed drastically, from confusion to horror. The former Chosen snatched the paper out of Lloyd's slackening grip. In a moment, she gasped. "No!" she cried. "It isn't true!"

"Regal wouldn't lie about this, Colette," Lloyd said, looking utterly stunned.

"But...B-But..." She bit her lip, tearing up. But Genis wasn't paying attention to them. Regal _wouldn't _lie about it...But he would let her die. He _had _let her die, he hadn't been there to do anything for her. He had left her alone, giving the perfect time for it to happen!

He gave a start as he realized the wording he'd used. And he knew as soon as he'd said it that it was true - his sister wasn't coming back. She wasn't going to visit him at the academy. She wasn't going to be there for him anymore. Because she was dead.

"Genis...I'm sorry," said Lloyd, utterly at a loss for words. "I just...I don't believe it."

"Neither do I," replied the mage, staring blankly at the door. "But it's true."

---------------------------------

I'm sorry, Genis. Life is full of surprises, good and bad. But don't blame Regal...He blames himself enough for the both of you.


	8. The Flight

I did Chapter eight a little diferently...A split scene. You'll see as you read that some of it overlaps...

------------------------------------

Raine walked through the snow amongst four others, in the dead of night when every single person was inside, sleeping. Only a few lights were on around the town, and these were simply streetlights, casting shadows everywhere. Deryn liked these shadows, they were perfect places to hide from the woman's point of view.

But the Half-Elf wasn't really paying attention to this. She was trying to think, trying to come up with some sort of plan to get herself out of this, to find Regal, and to show him that nothing had happened short of a disgusting case of kidnapping. Unfortunately, nothing at all realistic came to mind.

"Keep moving," hissed Deryn, suddenly beside her. Amidst her ponderings, Raine had subconciously slowed. Now she snapped out of her trance, and took a look around on reflex. They were passing in an alleyway near the inn, and her current position gave her a clear view of the door.

Her eyes widened as she spotted a figure standing right outside, a man. He was holding something, but that wasn't important. What was, however, was the long hair, pronounced build. "Regal!" she shouted on impulse.

"Shut her up!" cried Deryn, softly enough so only their group could hear. Imediately David's closed around her mouth, the other around her throat, and he dragged her into another shadow, the other three following. "Foolish woman! She could have woken the blasted town up!" growled the blonde.

Raine gave her a glare that plainly said that it had been her intent to get someone's attention, at least. However, as she was having to focus very intently upon getting enough oxygen through the hold the man had on her throat, and as his other hand was covering her mouth, she didn't reply. She simply glared, hoping Regal had heard her.

If he hadn't, well...Things would get that much worse. "Now be-_have, _Half-Elf," Deryn snapped. "I'm not afraid to make the rumors of your death true, and get another hostage."

Raine elbowed David in the chest, causing him to let go. Coughing and taking deep breaths, she managed, "Is that...so?"

Deryn made a face. "You don't want to test it, woman. Pull another stunt like that one just there, and you'll wish you'd never opened that mouth of yours." She looked up at the men. "Alright...We can't waste any more time here. In case _he _heard her. Let's go."

Flicking out her own black cloak, and lifting the hood up over her features, she set off. Eric and Matthew each took one of her arms and started leading her off again; David was still winded from her surprisingly fierce blow.

------------

Regal stood in front of the Inn's door, holding the cloak at his side. He didn't mind the cold, it helped him to stay awake, to think. To pay attention. It wasn't right to sleep, he couldn't rest yet. Not until he'd decided what his next move would be. The rest of their old group needed to know about the latest events, of course, but he had no doubt they would know soon enough. It's hard to keep a secret in a world this small...

He shook his head, looking downward; he really had no idea where to begin with this detective work. But it couldn't be hopeless, he wouldn't give up on it that easily. He had made a promise, had he not? As he turned to retreat back to the warmth of the inn, a voice caught his attention.

"Regal!"

He spun swiftly to face it, his eyes darting around, his heart racing. Aside from the initial shock of having someone shout his name in the still darkness, there was something more that bothered him. It had been _Raine's _voice from that direction, _Raine's _voice that cried out to him, _Raine's _voice he had heard. "Raine," he murmerred.

But that impossible. She was dead...She had been killed - she could not be talking to him. Regal stood there for a moment, glancing feverishly back and forth, scanning the alleyway. But it was too dark, he couldn't see, and no matter how hard he listened he could hear nothing else aside from the barking of a dog somewhere in the town.

Some would say he had hallucinated, that his guilt had created the illusion of her voice, because he was mulling so deeply over it, but he didn't know what to think. After Alicia's death, he'd heard her voice many times, but only in his troubled dreams, and never that clearly. When she had spoken, it had been a distant voice she used, not alarmed, and she had always been right there. In front of him. Visible.

So what, then, had he really heard? His eyes strayed to the cloak in his left hand, and his stomach tightened a bit. It had to have been his guilt - blood did not lie. It was a horrible testimony to worse happenings, and there it was. The streetlight nearby mixed with his present state of mind, made the read stains stand out all too well. It was a curious thing, though. He felt nearly ill every time he thought of it, everytime reality made itself painfully clear. Perhaps it was just what came with a friend's death...

But it felt like just a little more.

-----------------------------------------

Well, there goes one hope for Raine's rescue. And, alas, lookie there. A little bit more, eh? What do you suppose...


	9. Over Sea, Under Cloak

Numero nueve es...um...here:) Deryn and the Pussycats have now chosen to take Raine aboard a ship. The same ship, soincidentally, that Master Regal chooses to take. Let's see what happens.

----------------------------------

She stared at the ground as they trudged onward, now going toward a dock after clearing the top of the snowy island. They had been so close, _so close_ to eachother...But either he hadn't heard, or he had disregarded it. But if he _had _ignored it, she knew it wasn't because he didn't care. No, more likely it had been him blowing it off as his imagination. After all, to him she was dead, and dead people don't shout.

Finally, she glanced up, and slowed to a halt, a sick feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. While she had known where they were going, it hadn't fully registered what that meant. But now, as she gazed upon the large, white sails of an equally large ship, it hit home. They would have to sail.

"Keep moving," snapped a voice beside her. The two men on either side took her arms again, trying to drag her, but she fought back with renewed determination. Deryn turned toward them, having walked on ahead a bit. "What's the problem?", she sighed, exasperatedly.

"She won't move, Deryn," growled David, still trying to tug a very insistant Raine forward.

Deryn clenched her teeth, glancing at the rising sun. They had lost their nightly cover thanks to the Half-Elf's fooling around - dawn was upon them. "I'm warning you, woman," she said, poking her finger into Raine's face. If she had been a bit less dignified, she might have tried to bite her captor. As it was, she simply glared defiantly, her lips pursed. "If you value your life at all, you'll walk, and you'll do it in silence."

"You've already killed me, remember?" Raine replied, sarcastically. "You had me murdered; thrown off the side of a cliff. It seems to me, I have no life to value--" she broke off as David gave her a sharp backhand, sending her sideways and to the ground. She started to push herself back up, but was saved the trouble by Eric's yanking tug. He brought her to her feet, and she knew by the pain in her cheek that she'd have a bruise.

"You do _not _back-sass me," hissed Deryn.

"It seems to me, I just did. Oh, I'm sorry...I did it again, didn't I?"

The blonde haired woman looked very much as though she'd liked to have throttled the person before her. But the approach of some sailors going to the ship spared Raine any further injury. Instead, the group waited as they passed, and Deryn faced her again. She took off her cloak, and threw it around the hostage's shoulders, pulling up the hood. "There," she said, scowling. "Now, even if Bryant comes by, he won't be able to recognize her. And you." She drew Raine near by the collar. "Not a _word _if he passes. Are we clear?", she hissed.

"Crystal," said Raine, with more than a touch of sarcasm, and a smile to match her cocky voice.

"Good." While Deryn didn't look altogether convinced, she turned anyway and started once more to walk. As they took the captive's arms to drag her again, she wrenched out of their grasp. "I can walk on my own," she snapped, starting to do just that.

It wasn't as though she really had a choice, now was it? Eyes locked on the ground to avoid looking at the ship or the water surrounding it, Raine chewed on her lip. "Good morning, Lord Bryant," she heard Deryn say with a very fake sense of politeness. Looking up, sure enough there was Regal walking toward the same ship. A slight smile found its way to her features - that meant there was still a chance. If she could get his attention sometime during the trip, without Deryn and her groupies knowing...

But for now, she'd walk in silence, quite naturally, in between David and Eric, with Matthew behind. As she passed, she dipped her head in Regal's general direction as the men did, careful not to let her face show from under the hood. She didn't want to start trouble when it wasn't necessary, she'd have to time this. Raine noticed he gave a more pronounced nod to Matthew, and Matthew bowed his head in something resembling sorrow.

Another piece of the puzzle clicked into place. With a scowl, she discretely shoved Matthew sideways into the water surrounding the docks; he had been the one to deliver the news of her "death." She smothered a smirk as she heard a yelp followed very closely by a splash, lowering her eyes to the wooden floor again. Regal made a move as to help him out of the water, but Eric stopped him.

Evidently, he was getting too close to Raine. "Please don't worry about Matthew," he said pleasantly. "He's just clumsy. We'll get him out." The word clumsy was complimented by a two-second glare at the cloaked woman beside him. She shrugged innocently and began walking again.

Regal exchanged a few more words with the two men before he, too, started for the ship. He was walking next to Raine, giving her one curious glance, and she wanted to talk. But Deryn was just a bit ahead, and she stayed silent. Once aboard the ship with all four of her kidnappers - Matthew soaking wet and glaring feverishly at her - she was led below-deck.

Well, at least she would be where she _preferred _to be while sailing. No view of the water, no view of the rolling deck, no sickening salty breeze. Unfortunately, she didn't have much view of anything. They had bound both her wrists and her ankles, and placed her in a small cabin with a gag as well. The cloak was still on her as a precaution, but Raine didn't think is was very likely anyone would come by her. She'd have to get out of this herself, and find Regal.

She started working viciously at her bonds, closing her eyes, one thought in her head.

_Have to find Regal. _

-----------------------------

Have to find Regal. Have to get out of this. Will Raine actually get to Regal before the trip is over, and can she do it without Deryn and Co. knowing? You'll just have to find out.


	10. Surprises

Chapter ten! Yay, the lucky two-digit! Here we see what happens on what was once meant to be a peaceful boatride...One that turns out rather...Well, you'll just have to read it.

------------------------------------

Regal stood, quite still, at the front of the ship, his hands clasped behind his back again. He and the five he had passed were the only passengers aboard the vessel, which suited him just fine. More space, more silence. More peace. He liked the tranquility of boat-rides, they seemed to calm him. Raine had been just the opposite. Every time they had to sail on that journey so long ago, the below-deck cabins had been her territory.

He flinched at these thoughts, finding them rather disrespectful. He looked downward at the waves, a burst of hatred shooting through him. It subsided quickly, but left the hollow feeling in his stomach; the feeling which he had reserved for Alicia before these recent events. That was another thing that bothered him.

The more he tried to remember Alicia as he had before, the more Raine's murder came to mind. The more he realized how much he really had wanted to go on this journey. And it unnerved him - where was Alicia in all this? Surely he had not pushed away her memory? Surely, he was not forgetting her, or his crime? But he missed Raine, he could not deny that. And that wasn't wrong; he should be very confused if he didn't feel anything of the sort.

But it was the magnitude of those feelings that had him troubled. If only he could consult Alicia - though she wouldn't answer verbally, he knew she could hear him, and he knew he'd understand this sorrow. He shook his head at the deck, trying to rid himself of the empty sensation, and trying to get Raine's expression as she'd realized what language she'd used out of his mind.

Regal looked up as the woman from before approached. "Lord Bryant," she said, bowing slightly. He nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't do much more than that. "Pardon me, sir," she continued. "There's a matter I wish to discuss with you."

"With me?" he repeated, now turning to face her completely. What could this woman want with him?

"Yes, sir. My name is Deryn Salri, I am from Meltokio. I came to Flanoir with my friends. We would like to hear your views on some things."

"Your friends. The other four from the dock?"

"No, sir. Just the three men." Deryn made a dipping motion with her head. "That woman was simply someone we met on the way, we got to talking as we walked together. I have not seen her since we boarded the vessel."

Regal nodded, remembering the cloaked individual. Despite the garment, he had known she was female - the cloak did little to conceal one's figure. "I see. These matters...What, exactly, are they?"

"Please, sir. My friends are all below-deck, we brought food along. Won't you join us? You look a little underfed, if I may, sir. Please?" She gave a rather charming smile, and he didn't know how to tell her that he'd rather stay up above in the salty air, out of the shadows Raine had clung to. So, caving in, he followed her below.

Deryn smirked as she led the big oaf down the stairs. He'd fallen for it hook, line, and sinker; fallen for her genius plot. There were times she had to admire herself for her creativity and quick thinking. Some might call her egoitic, but she preferred proud. Which she was.

With David, Matthew, and a disgruntled Eric, she had been conferring down below. They had reached the decision that Regal would be a handy ransom hostage, and that they should seize this opportunity to make a handsome amount of gald. And he never had to know about the Half-Elf's survival. Yes, they'd taken care of that, too. It had been concluded that Eric and David would take her off the ship while Bryant was locked up somewhere, and hidden somewhere in Sybak while they waited for the President's ransom to arrive from Altamira.

Then, even if Bryant were able to identify them, they would be long gone to the Sylvarant side of Symphonia by the time he was able to send anyone after them. Their trail would be gone. There wold be no way to track them.

Then, they could lie low for a while until things died down a bit. It was perfect! She led him into a room where the three men were sitting, each eating sandwhiches. When he'd sat hesitantly, she seated herself next to him and offered him a sandwhich, which he turned down politely. Deryn took one for herself and nibbled daintily. "So, Master Bryant. We were wondering how things are going with the Lezareno."

"The Lezareno?"

"Yes. You see, we're trying to get a report for the Research Academy." And ourselves...to know how great of a ransom to demand, she mused. She cocked her head, taking another feminine bite.

Bryant frowned, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "Our recourses have been directed toward Sylvarant, for recovery projects. As far as I know, however, both Sylvarant and the Lezareno are prospering."

"Is that so..." Deryn smiled, which seemed to make him even more uneasy. "In that case, Lord Bryant." She stood slowly with the other three, and brought out a small knife. "Surrender peacefully."

"...What?"

"That's right. You are now officially a ransom captive." She grinned. "And you fell for it. Just as dense as I suspected."

Bryant had gotten to his feet now, too, and backed up a bit. "No. I have a debt to pay to Raine. I cannot be taken captive."

"You don't have much choice." She nodded Eric and David forward, and the brawl began. It was a wonder no sailors came to see what all the fuss was about - a wonder, and a blessing. But they did not, and this fight lasted for several minutes. When the dust cleared, so to speak, Bryant had darted out the door toward the stairs, and her henchmen were out cold on the wooden floor.

"Good for nothing..." Deryn growled deep in her throat and pursued. They came up onto the deck behind a stack of tied-down boxes, and Deryn threw her knife to stop him. It scratched him, and he tripped. "Dense and clumsy," she sneered, approaching. She pressed on his chest with her high-heel-booted foot to keep him down. "Give it up, Bryant," she said, picking up her blade and pointing it down at him before he could make a move to throw her off. "I've got the advantage here. No one knows what's going on, they're all so oblivious...And you're alone."

"No, he's not." This new voice spared him the opportunity to point out that she was alone, as well. He glanced up, startled as the cloaked figure he'd seen before rose from the beow as well.

He could not have heard what he thought he'd heard. It was his imagination once more...It could not have been Raine's voice. Deryn looked startled, and gaped at the new arrival. "How did you..."

"That's not important. What is, is that your little scheme ends here." The breeze gave another violent breath, and the hood of his rescuer's cloak blew off to reveal opaline-white hair falling to her shoulder blades, and violet-blue eyes locked on Deryn in a vicious glare only one woman could have given. But it couldn't be...He stared at her, transfixed.

_Raine..._

--------------------------------------

Surprise! Wow, Regal's going to have a heartattack. But in a good way! Aren't you happy now, Mister President? Ooh...This means you'll have to confront those feelings of yours while co-existing with her...Fun, fun, fun!


	11. Raine's Story

Deryn's busted! Yeah, baby. Okay...Enough of my rambling...even though that wasn't actually rambling, it was more like unnecessary commentary. Hah! I made a rhyme--

Raine: Get on with it!

Oh...Ehehe...Right. Sorry. Hey! Look, Raine's here. Say hi, Raine!

Raine: Must I?

Yep. Raine here is going to help me introduce the chapters from now on...And do the little end things, too. Aren't you excited, Miss Sage?

Raine: No.

That's the spirit! Now, onward to chapter eleven!

-------------------------------

Raine threw off the cloak as the breeze ruffled her hair, and returned her trademarked glare to Deryn. She didn't have her staff, and that in itself would be a problem - but she was with Regal. This wasn't a one-on-one battle anymore - though even if it had been, she didn't mind admitting that Regal would be the likely victor. If he could get out from under that unpleasant little blade of hers, of course.

But now, Deryn was too distracted with their former captive that she forgot to keep the knife pointing at Regal, and he took this opportunity. He stood, kicked the blade away, and gripped both of the blonde's hands behind her back. Raine quirked a slight smile. "It looks like you've lost, Miss Salri. _Death _as you know it, has no hold on me."

She glanced at Regal, who was still staring right back, though his grip on Deryn was firm. Her smile widened slightly as she greeted him. "Hello, Regal..." She silenced what he was going to say next by raising her hand, and looked back to the blonde. "You see, murder is a crime, Deryn. And crime doesn't pay. I'm sure you've heard that saying before."

Deryn simply glared in silence, fighting against Regal's hold in vain. Raine continued, "Do you know what happens to murderers, Deryn? No? They're arrested, tried for their crime. Put into prison, at the very least."

"I won't go to prison," snapped the other.

"Oh, I beg to differ. But seeing as we're on a ship," she paused for a split second, a grimace forming, "I believe we shall put you in that lovely cabin below-deck where your slave-boys are sleeping, until such a time arrives that we can hand you off to the Meltokio authorities and be rid of you." She glanced at Regal with an amused spark in her eye - she had known when she saw them that he had done it. Of course, that also concerned her, considering he would only strike in self-defense.

But the story could wait til later. "Regal, if you would, please?" She took a quick step to the side, and allowed him to haul Deryn past and down the stairs. She picked up the cloak and trailed after them, feeling a bit better than she had in several days. Regal deposited their captive in the room where David, Eric, and Matthew were still out, and they locked the door.

As soon as they had, she felt the Duke's gaze fall upon her again. "Not in the hall," she said lightly. Together they walked to a different, somewhat more comfortable cabin, and settled themselves.

"Raine," he said, speaking at last.

"Hmm?"

"What happened, after you left the inn? They told me you were..."

"Dead," she finished for him, looking at Deryn's cloak in her lap.

Regal nodded. "Yes."

Raine shifted in her seat, to a more comfortable position, and met his gaze. "I went off to the rocks just north of Flanoir, just to think for a while. One of them ambushed me, and there was something of a skirmish. But I don't remember anything after that until later, and I was, apparently, unconcious. When I woke up, Deryn and the other three were standing over me; she told me that I had been killed in the public's eye, and that they'd informed you in particular that I was murdered. Yes, pushed off the cliff. As you can see, I was not."

He seemed to be in the midst of realizing something, and she wanted to know what. "Regal?" she prodded him.

"It was you I heard then, last night," he said, thoughtfully.

"The shout? Yes, that was me."

"Raine, if I had known," he started, but she gave him a slight smile and shook her head.

"I know," she assured him. "I know. It's alright - everything worked out, didn't it?" He nodded again, and silence fell, leaving only the rocking of the waves against the ship, and the splashing they made. It was a strangely awkward silence, though, and she sought to break it. But how? And why was it so tense, to begin with? "What did Deryn want with you?" she asked, finally. She thought she already knew the answer, but this would start up conversation once more. She found talking to Regal to be more stimulating than any of the others. Genis was intelligent, but not as experienced as she.

"Ransom," he said, somewhat bitterly. Yes, the answer she'd expected.

"You put up a valiant fight," Raine told him.

"Until she pinned me." He looked away from the door to watch her instead. She'd saved him..."And you came." His voice was quiet, but audible.

A smile played on her lips. "That's what I'm here for, Regal. You see, it's not only I that needs protecting." The smile turned into something like a smirk. Regal blinked at her - he hadn't said anything about his first reason for joining her. How did she _know_ these things?

-------------------------------

Raine: Hah. I know all.

Oh, please...Don't get too big for your britches, my dear. -Ahem- Anyway...

Awkward silences? Tension? Things clicking in Regal's mind? What's going on?

Raine: Well, you see--

THANK you, Raine. Now shut up before you ruin everything...Stay tuned for chapter twelve.


	12. Not So Calm Waters

We're back! Hey, Raine, they're here.

Raine: ...My sympathy to them.

Why are you so evil to me? O.o

Raine: Let's think, shall we? You drop me from a Rheaird, have me arrested, nearly kill me with a deadly flower. The list goes on and on.

...I only hurt the ones I love.

Raine: Then I wish you would hate me.

Pshaw. Whatever...Okay! On to chapter twelve!

-----------------------------

"Raine, calm down."

"I don't...like...ships."

"I know. Calm down - nothing is going to happen to you."

If her body could tense any further, it did as the deck underneathe her lurched again. Her fear was arguing with him violently, telling her that yes, something _would _happen in this storm. A bolt of lightning split the sky, and a second later the corrosponding thunder just about cracked the very atmosphere. She felt two strong - if wet - hands close around the sides of her head, turning her face upward. "Raine," said Regal, shaking her gently. "It's alright."

Raine started to shake her head, but he tightened his hold. "It's alright," he repeated. She sunk lower as the boat lurched violently again, clinging to a box near her. Regal moved his hands to her upper arms, trying to calm her, to provide reassurance. "It's only a storm. There's nothing to worry about!"

It wasn't the storm she was frightened of, it was the ocean. The waves that crashed without mercy against the sides, the water that threatened to swallow her, should she slip and fall once more. The storm was only the breaking of the dam she'd set up, called self-control. The storm would be what caused her to fall, if it happened. But the water would be what drowned her. It wasn't the storm she was afraid of.

They had been on the deck when it started. She didn't know why she had decided to accompany him into the open sea air - perhaps because she didn't fancy being alone below with Deryn and her henchmen, even if they were locked away - but she had. Now they stood off to the side, with Raine digging her nails into the rope that bound the boxes together. The stairway was blocked now by several heavy pieces of cargo, else they would have gone below some time ago.

As another shot of thunder rolled across the sky, Raine flinched again, clinging more tightly to the rope. But it was wet, drenched just as she was, and her hand slipped. She yelped, half in surprise, half in alarm as she slid a bit, only to find her arms gripped still more tightly.

Soon, she was in his arms, just cowering as he held tightly. In the midst of of her terror, somewhere in her mind she was aware of the fact that he was holding her, that they were close. The nausea she already felt was complimented by a tightening in her stomach.

This thought was driven away by another, louder crack of thunder, and she balled his sleeves in her hands. "I _really _don't...like...ships," she whispered.

"Maybe I can help!" shouted a voice over the falling of rain and roaring of the waves. Raine lifted her face and turned her head in the direction it had come from.

There, standing on a pile of boxes were four figures, one unmistakably female, and all balancing quite miraculously. Regal never let go of her, but he, too, looked to the source of the exclamation. "Deryn," murmerred Raine, flinching as thunder sounded again.

The figures jumped down, led by Deryn, and approached the pair. They were all mutually soaked, but that didn't keep smirks from their faces. "How did you...get out?"

"That's not important, remember, Half-Elf?" Deryn jeered, not even having to steady herself against anything when the ship gave another lurch. "What is, is that your lives end here."

Regal watched her carefully, narrowing his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You, _sir. _You and your little girlfriend there - lost at sea, we'll say. Regal Bryant drowned in a storm on his way to Sybak, and no one will ever have to know that the half-breed was alive to begin with. It's clean, effective...We will be completely free to do whatever we desire."

"People will...find it odd, that there have been," she flinched again at a lurch, "two deaths within the same few days, of two people who...were travelling together."

"Perhaps. But that in no way leads them to us," Deryn replied silkily. "Maybe some people who think too much wil realize something's wrong. But to them, we will simply be the messengers, and nothing more."

"You won't get away with it," said Regal, who had stayed quiet for most of this exchange.

"Oh, but I shall. What part of that were you not listening to, M'Lord? In the public's eye, we are mourning citizens of Tethe'alla, upset by the death of the Duke. A death we had to witness." She put a sad look on her fair face, before it returned to its former smirk. "And even if you survive - highly unlikely, of course - the storm will have carried you to some island in the middle of nowhere. Too far to ever return.

"Altamira will be in chaos, the Lezareno will fall in the absence of its president. Oh, it's perfect!" Deryn giggled. "But enough talk, the sea is calling you, my friends." She glanced back at David, Eric, and Matthew, and nodded.

The men advanced on them, and Raine felt the familiar sense of terror rise up again as she and Regal backed up a bit. This probably wasn't such a great idea, considering getting closer to the side of the ship only made them easier targets to shove off. They were ganging up on Regal now, seeing him as more of a challenge, and soon they were close enough. But Regal wasn't going down without a fight.

He released Raine and took up a balanced ready-for-anything pose. Deryn chuckled, staying behind her minions. "Looks like Bryant wants to play, boys. Let's show him a good time, shall we?"

Eric smirked, advancing with Matthew. When Regal tried to lash out with his foot - as he would never use his hands in battle again, as per his promise to Alicia - Matthew took hold of his ankle. With one jerk, he freed himself and sent the other man to the deck, temporarily stunned. Next to try his luck was the brown-haired one, the youngest looking one. Eric lunged, and Regal stumbled back just a bit from the force.

Recovering, Regal knocked him back with a sharp kick to the chest. But by this time, Matthew was on his feet again, and ready to go once more - and this time, he was armed with Deryn's recovered knife. The storm was still raging around them, and a crack of thunder split the sky as they faced eachother, both breathing heavily. The blade was raised and glinting as lightning flared, and Regal watched it closely. That would be the only problem here...

With a snarl, Matthew charged, but the Duke was ready for it. Flinging out a hand toward the other's wrist, he knocked the blade away into the storm, and grabbed the assaultor's arm. "This has to st--" Regal broke off with a strange sound.

Raine watched as Regal sunk to his knees on the lurching deck, thoroughly winded. His eyes were wie as he tried to catch his breath. David was standing behind him, a smug little smirk on his otherwise handsome features, holding Raine's own staff. He must have taken it with him after he kidnapped her. But no matter how he'd gotten it, he had obviously just thrust it into the Noble's back, and Regal was immobilized.

"Say goodbye, M'Lord," said David airily as he pushed him forcefully off with his foot, and Regal fell with a splash into the angry waters.

"Regal!" she cried, looking down. The nausea was overwhelming now, and she was fighting panic. But panic was winning as she turned to look at the three men once more. "Get..away...from me," she growled, trying to keep her voice steady and clenching her hands into fists. She wasn't a fighter like Regal was, and she was frightened. But she wanted to retaliate.

Unfortunately, the band of thugs had other plans. "No can do, sweetheart," said Matthew and he and Eric took her arms, and practically threw her off.

The scream she was about to emit was washed back as her lungs filled with icy, burning salt water. Her head broke the surface once, and she fought to keep it above water. But she didn't know how to swim - had never _wanted _to learn. She was terribly frightened of the ocean...Had never wanted to set foot in it ever again. Yet here she was, fighting for her life in the middle of the sea.

The water washed over her head again and she felt herself sinking downward. She used all the strength she could gather to get up again, but it was no use. She was drowning, and she knew it.

The last thing she knew was the sense of drifting weightlessly downward, toward the ocean floor, before her world went black.

------------------------------------

Yikes - that's not good.

Sheena: Tell me about it...

Ahh! Hey...Where'd Raine go? Raine's supposed to be here, not you!

Sheena: ...She left, shortly after Deryn reappeared.

Gah. I'll find her by the time the next chapter rolls around...-Sigh-


	13. Washed Ashore

Okay, we're back--

Raine: Unfortunately.

--And we have a new chapter--

Raine: Also unfortunate. I pity you, readers.

And if Raine doesn't shut up, I'm going to take her own staff and SMACK HER ONE.

Raine: ...Ouch...

Precisely. Here we go!

--------------------------

Lying on something soft and warm, his back was aching something terrible. Right in the middle, he was sure he had something of a bruise from that staff. With a groan, Regal opened his eyes, all the events of the previous night rushing back to his mind. Raine. Where was Raine?

His gaze darted around - he had to find her. Fortunately, he didn't have to look very far, as she was lying on her side just a few feet away. He tried to speak, but his throat was dry and stung with the remnants of salty water. Pushing himself to his feet and wincing as his back gave another protest, he stumbled over to her. "Raine," he croaked, crouching by her and giving her shoulder a little shake.

Regal put two fingers to her throat, sighing in relief as he felt a pulse. She emitted something like a groan, and coughed ruggedly as her eyes opened rather slowly. "Good morning," he said softly. Raine gave a very weak smile, a shadow of what it should have been, and her eyes slipped closed again. But she moved one of her hands, so he knew she was still awake.

They needed to move, to get somewhere safe and dry. Ignoring the pain in his back, he slipped his arms under her. "We must leave," he told her quietly. She seemed to understand both his statement and the fact that she wouldn't be able to walk at that time, as she gave a tiny nod and wrapped both arms around his neck to assist him as he lifted her.

His back still ached, and carrying her didn't make it feel any better, but it didn't particularly make it worse either. After all, it was just the center of the small of his back that would be bruised. It hadn't been sprained. "Are you alright?" he asked her, wanting to make sure before he started walking. He could use minor healing for any injuries she might have, but if she were ill, or just weak in general there was nothing he could do.

Raine looked as though she wanted to say something, but she simply offered a nod. She was too tired, too drained to do any more than that. The back of her mind was flitting back to the fact that she was in his arms again, and she fought a pink blush as she felt it rise, but there wasn't much more she felt up to doing.

"Good...It looks like we were fortunate."

"In?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"We ended up on the coasts near Meltokio. Are you sure you're not hurt?" Regal turned his head toward her, only mildly reassured by her second ghostly smile, and weak nod. She probably was ill, all the more reason for them to get to a town. But she was concious, and she was responsive - perhaps it wasn't too serious. Sleep would do them both much good, he decided.

Giving her a nod, more pronounced than her own, Regal renewed his grip and set off toward Meltokio. The trek toward the capital city was a quiet one, as neither of them felt much like talking. After a bit, he snapped out of the dazed train of thought. They had covered half the distance now, and Raine was still silent. He glanced at her, and slowed to a halt without really realizing it when he saw the position she was in now.

Her head was resting on his shoulder, her forehead nearly touching his neck. It looked like she was asleep, but the strange, school-boy jittery feeling was rising up in his stomach. He shrugged his shoulder gently, shifting her head a little further from his neck, as the close proximity made him uncomfortable. Tearing his eyes away from her paled face, a feat he found oddly difficult, Regal looked instead at the capital, and the castle within it.

After a little while, they passed through the gates to Meltokio, and he renewed his hold again, this time more slowly and carefully as not to wake her. "We're here," he told her sleeping form, carrying her toward the inn. Inside, he got a room, and asked for a doctor.

Regal had settled her on the bed and was now sitting in a chair looking pointedly at the wall when the other man came in. He stood to greet the doctor with a few words, and watched as he went over to examine Raine. He wasn't in the medical field himself, so he didn't understand much of what he was doing. "Is she alright?" he asked after a moment.

The doctor looked up from his patient, and over his shoulder at Regal with a tight smile. "Thoroughly soaked, a little feverish, and tired by the looks of it. I've given her something that should keep her asleep for a while, long enough to give her body time to recover. If you don't mind me asking, sir - what happened to you two?"

He considered whether or not he should tell the other man about Deryn, David, Matthew, and Eric. Afterall, that would give away who he really was, and that was something he didn't need right now; people kissing up left and right because he was the "Duke." But, he thought with an inward sigh, perhaps it's best someone knew about Deryn now.

With a nod, he explained to the rather interested doctor all that had happened, including Raine's "murder." "I see," said the man after the long story was conveyed. "I had heard that a Half-Elf was killed near Flanoir. This is she, then?"

"Indeed." Regal blinked, considering something else. "Is Zelos Wilder still residing in this city?" asked the Duke.

"Yes, sir. I have also heard that miss Fujibayashi is here visiting as well."

Good. Zelos and Sheena were both there. If word travelled as fast as he thought it did, particularly news of the death of one's friend, they would both know what had - or rather, had not - happened to Raine. "Very well. Might I ask you for another favor?"

"Of course, M'Lord. What can I do for you?"

"I want you to find Zelos and Sheena. Tell them where we are, and that Regal Bryant and Raine Sage wish to see them - it is very important they know about Raine. Will you do that?"

"But of course, Lord Bryant." The doctor rose to leave, and Regal stood as well from his own chair. "Keep her comfortable until she awakens. If there seem to be any problems after that, let me know."

"Thank you very much for everything."

"Just doing my job." The doctor smiled slightly, and left Regal to his own thoughts.

--------------------------

That wasn't so bad, now was it, Raine?

Raine: If you enjoy being washed ashore like some piece of seaweed, then drugged so you can sleep.

Hey, at least everyone will know you're alive now. -Ahem- Regal's thoughts, eh? It seems like Regal's thoughts are taking an odd turn. Is it a passing feeling, or is there something more to this?


	14. In Meltokio

New cha-a-a-a-a-a-apter!

Raine: -Flinch- You don't have to yell.

Sheena: Ahh. Sensative Elven hearing.

Raine: I don't have "sensative" hearing. But I don't appreciate it when someone screams right next to me.

Stop whining. Okay, so in this chapter, I really get to embarass everyone's favorite pair! (DOWN with Kratos/Raine, Yuan/Raine, Lloyd/Raine, and Zelos/Raine:P)

---------------------------

"Mm...ahh..." As her eyes opened, they met a soft light, and an out of focus ceiling. It took several moments before she finally was able to clear her vision, and she chanced a look around. "Meltokio?" she asked nothing in particular, wincing as she heard how hoarse and unused her voice sounded. She recognized the Inn's rooms.

"Raine? Yes, we're in Meltokio. Are you alright?" Regal had come over, and was now crouching at her side. He looked much better from the last she remembered of him - his clothing had been changed, and he had, apparently, groomed himself. This thought made her smile slightly, in amusement.

"I'm fine." She sat up, brushing damp hair from her face. "How long have I been asleep?" By the looks of things, it was evening. A lamp was the only lighting in the room, sending a soft glow over everything.

"Several hours. A doctor stopped by, and gave you a sedative. You had a fever, he thought it would be best you stayed asleep."

"I see..." She rubbed her eyes again, the remainer of the sedative leaving her groggy. He raised a hand to feel her forehead, and pronounced her fever gone. When he stood, she noted his attempt at hiding a wince. "What is it?" asked Raine, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm alright," Regal said dismisively.

"I lived with Lloyd for twelve years, Regal, I know a lie when I see one." She gave him a wry smile and stood as well. "Let me see." She stepped toward him, extending a hand slowly, but he recoiled a bit. "Regal," she laughed, with something like a frown. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I know that. But it's nothing."

"Hold _still_," she commanded, in such a demanding tone that made him stop and stare at her, speechless. "...Good." Raine nodded curtly and approached him again. Turning him gently, she lifted the back of his shirt with a soft touch and examined the nasty bruise her own staff in different hands had caused him.

He winced again as she touched it lightly. "Sorry," she murmerred, not taking her eyes from the injury. "Okay. Sit down."

"What?"

"Sit. I'm going to help you." Raine took his arm and seated him on the bed. Crawling up behind him and sitting Indian-Style, she folded up his shirt in back again. "Just relax, It shouldn't hurt too much," she said softly, as she pressed a hand to the bruise. His body shuddered in pain under her hand as it started to shine with a dull white light. "Now, just hold still," she ordered.

"...Thank you," he said over his shoulder. Her hand was warm against his back, and the touch had caused not only pain, but the resurfacing of the jittery feeling in his stomach. He tried to ignore it, tried to tell himself she was simply healing him.

"Don't mention it." Raine looked up, keeping her hand firmly pressed against the injury. "Did anything interesting happened while I was in the Land-of-the-Dead?" she quipped.

"Not anything particularly exciting," he said, trying not to wince again. "I have been awaiting Zelos and Sheena's arrivals."  
"Zelos and Sheena?" repeated the mage, looking back down to her work. Meltokio was Zelos' home, of course. But Sheena was here, as well?

"Yes. I sent the doctor to inform them of our presence. Both of us." He looked over his shoulder again, and she met his gaze with a bit of an amused little smile. Regal was careful to turn his head away before he grimaced in pain.

After a few minutes, the door to the Inn room swung open rather quickly, and they both looked up in unison. Sheena was the first to enter, followed very closely by Zelos, and the two of them each started to say something. At the same time, though, they paused in all motion, stared at Raine and Regal, then exchanged sly smiles. "Are we...interrupting something here?" asked Sheena, smirking at them.

Raine blinked. It took her a moment to figure out what they were finding so amusing, but when she looked at her hand, it became clear. Regal's shirt had unfolded itself and now concealed her hand, which was still pressed against his back completeing the healing process. It would look...interesting to any newcomer, to say the least.

They both flushed scarlet, and she withdrew her hand rather quickly. "She...She was just helping me," attempted Regal, straightening his shirt.

Zelos grinned. "Helping you, eh? Hey, Raine, how about you help me--"

Raine stood, giving him the trademarked glare, and he broke off immediately. There was an awkward silence in which Regal was still blushing, Zelos was edging away from Raine, and Sheena cleared her throat once or twice. "So...Raine," she said, breaking the tension. "Lloyd told us...Well..."

Zelos' expression turned serious for once. "He told us you'd been murdered. What happened? Obviously, you're not dead."

"So observative, Zelos," sighed the Healer. She sat again, but was very careful not to sit by Regal. She didn't want to relate the story again until she could tell it to everyone and be done with it all at once. Otherwise, she'd be forced to tell it several more times to several more people. "Where are Lloyd an others?" she asked, instead.

Sheena glanced at the former Chosen. "We should send for them," she decided, and looked back at Raine and Regal. "We'll leave you two alone," she giggled. "Come on, Zelos." Taking his sleeve, the Summoner started dragging him out.

Both faces reddened.

-----------------------------

Raine: -Facepalm-

Cheer up, m'dear. Everyone loves you...Especially a certain--

Raine: Don't say it. If you value your life at all, don't say it.

O.o Umm... -Cough- Yeah...Stay tuned for next chapter...


	15. Reuniting Family

Gah. It took for-EVER, but here's the new chapter, typed all up only today.

Raine: Did you do _anything _else other than write, today?

Yes. I roleplayed, 'n' went outside, 'n' I did chores--

Raine: Forget it. Moving along...

Ah, right. Chapter fifteen!

---------------------------------------------

"A surprise? What could she mean by that?"

Lloyd stared quizzically at the note in his hand. It had just arrived, sent by Sheena and perhaps Zelos as well, and he was having trouble figuring out why she wanted them to come to Meltokio. He and Colette had stayed with Genis, whose studies had ceased at least for a while, after the news of his sister's death.

"Maybe it's a party?" suggested Colette.

"Colette, no one has a party at a time like this," Lloyd told her. Genis was sitting nearby, in the silence he'd recently taken to. "But Sheena sure sounds happy about something."

"We should go and find out what," nodded the girl. She hopped to her feet as though getting to the capital city of Tethe'alla would be as easy as walking down the street.

"Hey, Genis."

The boy looked up at Lloyd with an eery, blank expression. "What?" he mumbled.

"Come on. We've got to find out what's got Sheena so happy."

"I don't want to go." The Half-Elf looked back at the wall. He didn't feel like doing much of anything, nowadays. The wall was his constant companion, he stared at it almost at all times, except when eating, and even that he did in a robotic fashion. Good old fashioned depression, someone had called it.

"Come on, Genis!" said Lloyd, going over to sit by him. "I'm going to miss the Professor, too. But Sheena obviously wants us to--"

"I don't care what Sheena wants," he snapped back, moodily. "And your 'missing Raine' can't possibly compare to what I'm feeling right now! My sister is dead because the grand _Duke _couldn't watch out for her. I'd say I'm going to do a bit more than 'miss' her!"

Lloyd and Colette both stared at him in mild shock, surprised by the outburst. How could such a little boy make so much _noise_? "Genis," said the nineteen-year-old boy, "I know what you're going through, really. But you can't sit in this room for the rest of your life, staring at a blank wall."

"How would you know what _I'm _'going through'?" he asked, glaring at his childhood best friend.

"Because I lost both my parents when I was three. My dad might not have died, but I didn't see him for fourteen years! I thought I was an orphan, just like you and the Professor thought. She was sort of like your mother, sometimes - and kind of ours, too - and you just lost her. I know what it feels like...I've been there."

"Genis," Colette piped up. "I may not have experienced anything like this before...But I know for a fact that Professor Raine wouldn't want you to act like this."

"Yeah, Genis. If she could see you right now, what would she say to you?"

Genis thought for a moment, staring at the floor now. He could hear her very clearly in what she'd say. _Honestly, Genis. You have to get on with your life - wallowing in self pity only makes things worse. _"She would tell me to get over it," he said, hoarsely.

"And you like to listen to her, right?"

"Tch'yeah, unlike you," snorted Genis. He smiled slightly for a few seconds before it faded. "Okay," he said. "I'll go...But I don't want to stay there long. I'm coming back right after this 'surprise.'"

"Alright!" Lloyd hopped to his feet to join Colette near the door. "Let's go, then."

Out went the trio, to board their Rheairds and fly across Symphonia to Meltokio. This was a somewhat lengthy trip, as it was almost opposite Palmacosta, and when they got there, all three of them were experiencing what Lloyd called "serious Jet-lag."

It had been morning in the Sylvarant capital, but here it was late evening. They touched down near the city, and dismounted their Rheairds to put them away. At the entrance, they were met by an excited Sheena, and a Zelos who didn't particularly look as though he wanted to be there, but was prevented from leaving by the Summoner.

After they exchanged greetings, Lloyd wasted no time. "So what's the big surprise?" he asked, sounding confused but interested.

"Is Genis with you? Oh, good." Sheena smiled even wider as she caught sight of the younger boy's silvery hair and puzzled face. "But I'm not going to tell you, you have to see it for yourself."

"Where is it?" asked Colette, her hands clasped.

"At the inn. Come on!" Sheena dragged Zelos, who looked smug despite his ruffled appearance caused by Sheena's "abuse."

"What are you smirking at?" Genis asked darkly.

"I think the Duke's crushing out on a certain surprise--oof! Oww, Sheena!" whined Zelos, making a puppy face. "What was that for?"

"You know perfectly well what it was for," she snapped, huffily, as the inn came into view. "Now shut up. I don't want you to give anything away, and you know what would happen if...someone...heard you say that."

"Yeah, well, _someone _can't hear me out here, so I'm not worried."

"Will you two please tell us what's going on?" exclaimed Lloyd, sick of not knowing what they were talking about. All their dodging around was making his head hurt.

"Maybe we'll let Regal explain." Sheena beamed. They had entered the inn, and standing at the foot of the stairs was Regal, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Lloyd guessed that Sheena and Zelos had staged it all, and told him to stand there.

Genis froze at the sight of him. "You," he mumbled.

Zelos blinked. "What's that, squirt?"

He pointed at Regal, who blinked in surprise. "You abandoned her. You let her die!" snapped the mage, anger present in every feature, and then some. "It's because of you that Raine is gone now, you weren't there to help her!"

"Genis," started Sheena, but the boy ignored her and kept at his ranting,

"Where were you when she was pushed? Where were you when she _needed _you?"

"Genis, that's enough!" said a curt voice from somewhere around Regal. The soft sound of footsteps on the stairs alerted them all to a new presence. Neatly combed opaline white hair was pulled back in a bun at the nape of the woman's neck, but a few shorter strands fell lightly into violet-blue eyes.

Lloyd, Colette, and Genis all stared at her with wide eyes and open mouths. "It's..." started Lloyd.

"Her," agreed Colette, nodding with a dumbstruck expression. "Professor--"

"Raine," whispered Genis. Then, bit louder, "Raine!"

The reprimanding scowl melted from her features as she received a rather forceful, emotional hug from her younger brother. "I thought you were gone!" he said into her shoulder as she returned the hug with gentle, rare femininity.

"I know, Genis. I know." Raine smoothed his uncooperative hair in vain, a smile tugging at her lips. "But I assure you, I'm not." After a moment, she gently pried herself free and gave him a stern look. "However, even if I were, that would in no way give you license to accuse Regal of anything."

"But I--"

"No. No buts, Genis. It wasn't his fault I wandered off, it was mine. It wasn't his fault that I was kidnapped, it was mine and Miss Salri's." Her tone betrayed dislike.

"Kidnapped?"

Raine paused a moment, realizing she hadn't told the story yet. "Yes," she sighed. "Kidnapped." She glanced at Regal, who was now looking at the floor in what she'd come to recognize as guilt. He met her gaze, and looked away quickly. What was that about? she wondered.

Shaking her head and putting that aside for the moment, she looked back at the three teenagers. "...You'd better sit down," she said with another sigh. "It's a long story."

----------------------------------------

Heehee, long chapter.

Raine: Indeed. And all today?

Yep. Looky there...What's with Regal's reaction in that last bit, I wonder...? Well, yay for Genis who knows his sister lives! And we'll have to look into that school-boy behavior of everyone's favorite ex-Con. Stay tuned!

Raine: -Unenthusiastic- Oh, yes. Keep...watching. -Mutters- You deranged humans who've nothing better to do than read this deranged writing.


	16. Awkward Moments

id:2868736

-Bounces up- Howdy, y'all!

Raine: Oh, boy...-Facepalm- She's gotten even stranger. Which probably means this chapter will be worse than the others.

Don't make me hit you!

Raine: With what? I'm an imaginary character you've harnassed to assist you in these introductions and endings, when in fact I really do not exist in the real, mortal world - and I assure you, if I did, I would not be stooping to your level. Which, I might add, is on the negative side of the numberline.

...Huh?

Raine: My point, exactly.

Whatever...Here we go!

**By the way: the circumstances of this scene/chapter come pretty much directly from an episode of Star Trek: Voyager ("Resolutions"), which happens to be one of my favorite shows ev-ar. So... Thank you, Paramount, for this setup and idea and execution of this chapter! I don't own the rights of originality here.**

* * *

Regal leaned back against the wall of the Inn room, staring at the wooden floor boards in thought. Raine was out, taking a walk with Colette and Genis, somewhat against her will. She had protested feebly when the idea arose, but Genis Sage's infamous pout had broken her. _Raine. _

What was it that made him feel so...jumpy around her? It wasn't because he was frightened of her - it was an entirely different sensation from fear. He found his thoughts straying toward her at strange times, found himself remembering what it was like to find out that she was alive and well. Relief, joy, and something else. What was happening? Where was _Alicia_ during all this?

He looked up as the door opened, permitting a tired looking Raine to pass through before she closed it with a soft click again. "Did you enjoy your walk?" he asked her, trying to push away his thoughts.

She gave a weary, half-hearted smile. "I suppose so. Most of the time was spent listening to Colette go on and on about her journey with Lloyd. Every so often, Genis or I would get a few words in, she'd smile, and then continue on." She closed her eyes, sitting in a chair with a very drained air about her, her hand up on her shoulder hear her neck.

"Are you alright?" asked Regal, straightening to approach her.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "It just took more out of me than I thought it would." She started to rub her shoulder as he reached her side. Shoving his feelings aside, he reached around to lay a hand to her forehead.

"Your fever is returning. You shouldn't push yourself - Raine, are you hurt?" She was still rubbing her shoulder up near her neck, her lips pursed.

"No, I'm just," she winced, "stiff. That's all."

"May I help?" he asked, moving behind her. Her eyes opened slowly, the usually sparked violet-blue now somewhat dulled with fatigue.

"What?" she asked, frowning.

"You helped me. I want to return the favor." A small smile played on his lips. "I'm not going to hurt you," Regal added, quoting her from when she'd healed his back. "Don't worry."

Slowly, she lowered her hand and sat up straighter. Nodding, though she was facing away, he softly laid his hands on her shoulders, to massage them. Though strong, he could be quite gentle. As soon as his hands had made contact, he felt the familiar fluttering feeling in his stomach, and chided himself for it. That was a childish response, just like at the ball, where people had stopped to watch their dance.

The dance. The storm. He'd been close to her in both circumstances, and memories came flooding back. Thoughts he had forgotten, and another wave of school-boy jitters came back to him as he continued his therapy. She was, apparently, enjoying it, for her eyes had sliped closed and the ghost of a contented smile was displayed on her fair features.

The awkward tension seemed to hit them both at once. Her eyes opened, his constant kneading slowed to a halt, and blood rushed to both faces. Raine stood rather quickly as Regal stepped backward, and nearly caused herself to topple over. Somehow keeping both balance and dignity, she took a baby step away from him and attempted to look passive.

He cleared his throat quietly, looking slightly to the side. "Is it...any better?" he asked, his voice somewhat hoarse.

"Y-yes. Thank you, Regal." Her face was still flushed, and there was really nothing she could do about it. It did help that he wasn't looking directly at her, however.

Sheena's and Zelos' reactions to what they had witnessed played back in both adults' minds, and Regal shoved it away with the other fleeting thoughts. They were friends, nothing more, and nothing less. Alicia was his one and only love - wasn't she?

It wasn't anything more than a nice gesture, she thought, firmly. He had only wanted to relieve her - which, of course, had worked beautifully. Her shoulders were thanking him from the very essence of the bone. But why did she feel like this? Why was her face so darn red, and his as well? Wait, his? Yes, Regal's face had flushed with color, too.

But that could have meant anything. For all she knew, it was a reaction to her own face, caused by his guessing her thoughts. If that was right...She willed the coloring not to darken as this came to mind.

"Raine," he said after a moment, trying to meet her gaze steadily.

She looked up without speaking, her hands fidgeting behind her back in the most little-girlish way imaginable. She hated herself for this show of such heavy...feminism, but she couldn't suppress it.

"I believe you should get some rest. If your fever is, indeed, about to set in again, it is best not to strain yourself." It mildly surprised, and yet pleased him, that he was able to get through this sentence without faltering.

"...Perhaps you're right," she agreed, having cleared her throat to strengthen her voice. As he nodded, and turned to leave her to sleep in peace - something she doubted she could do now, after all that had just happened - she spoke again. "Regal..."

He turned halfway back to her, his hand extended toward the door. "Yes?"

Raine blinked, feeling another awkward silence coming on. She wasn't exactly sure what she had wanted to say to him after getting his attention, but she knew she had to say something. So, she went with the classic. "Thank you, again." It was rather simple, but all she could think of.

He quirked a slight smile that looked somewhat forced, and dipped his head. "Think nothing of it. Good night, Raine."

"Good night," she mumbled as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Raine: I was right. It is worse.

I thought it was rather cute...

Raine: You would.

...Pfffft. Stay tuned.


	17. Something Realized

Hello, there! My longest chapter yet, I think...And probably one of the best I've written. To me, anyway...

Raine: You sound confident, don't you?

Indeed...Well, anyway--

Raine: Tell me, what did you twist this time?

I didn't twist anything, missy. Now shush and let me get on with the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------

"Take care of yourself, Genis," she said softly.

The boy smiled. "You, too. Don't get kidnapped anymore, okay?"

"I'll try my best, but I can't make any promises." Raine gave a slight smile as well, holding her staff so that the bottom rested on Meltokio's pavement, the tip pointing to the clear sky. Colette, Lloyd, Sheena and Zelos were near them too, to bid all adeu, and on the other side of them stood Regal.

The two were going to continue their journey around Symphonia, Genis was going back to Palmacosta to resume his neglected schooling, Lloyd and Colette were to continue on their "exsphere journey," and Sheena was to stay in Meltokio with Zelos for a while before going back to Mizuho. The events of the previous night had not been forgotten by either traveller, but they had silently and mutually agreed to not put much store by them. After all, it wasn't an option, and they both knew it.

The three teenagers waved at them til they were out of sight, and Regal and Raine turned to the other two adults - if Zelos could be called an adult. "Same goes for us, too. You two be careful; Deryn's still out there somewhere, and chances are she's not going to be happy if you all meet again," said Sheena.

"Deryn is a wanted criminal now," Regal told her. They had informed the King of recent events, and there was an all-out bulletin going around for Deryn Salri. "However, if she does manage to slip by unnoticed, she would, indeed, be dangerous."

"That seems to be something she's good at," Raine piped in, drily. They still hadn't figured out how she had gotten out of the cabin below deck. Of course, she wasn't too keen on remembering that night anyway.

"Just be careful," the Summoner repeated, nodding at them.

"We will," both assured her in unison. Blue eyes met as they glanced at eachother, then looked away as they tried to make it casual. Raine and Regal glared at the other two as they, too, shared glances. But they were sly smirks, suggestive looks.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Zelos grinned wickedly, and ex-convict and Half-Elven mage took a tiny, unconcious step away from eachother. This, of course, only made Sheena and Zelos' grins wider.

"You're delusional," said Regal flatly.

Taken aback, she stayed silent in this exchange. Raine blinked at the ground, her brow furrowed. That little comment of his..."Delusional." It had hurt.

Did he really find such an idea so rediculous? What was wrong with her? She was his friend, plain and simple, and apparently to him, any more than that was laughable. Now there was a flattering thought for you. She gave an inward sigh, and glared at Zelos again to hide her troubled ponderings.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Mister President," smirked Zelos. "Behave, you two!" Turning, he started back into Meltokio, leaving Raine and Regal alone on the outskirts of the city. There was silence between them for a few minutes, before he motioned that they should get going. She nodded, staying quiet while they walked to a place suitable for taking off.

It was minute or two before Regal realized that she had slowed to a halt a few paces behind. Turning half way, he looked quizically at her. "Raine?" he prodded, turning completely. "Is something wrong?"

She lifted her gaze to meet his, with an expression he'd never seen in her eyes before, an expression he couldn't read. "Delusional?" she said, quietly.

"What--?"

"That's what you said." Her voice had risen a little, to one of...anger? An injured tone, offended. What had he done to her? "To Zelos, just now. Referring to the idea of anything more than friendship between us. Is that really what you think?"

He frowned at her. "I was putting an end to Zelos' irritating accusations." He realized a moment too late that the wording he'd used didn't help things.

"Accusations? Delusions? This just keeps getting better." Raine definately sounded hurt, now. The expression he hadn't recognized at first now registered as the look of one who felt rather insulted. He had wounded her, and he hadn't meant to.

"Raine - that's...not what I meant--"

"No? Then what, exactly, does 'irritating accusations' mean?" It wasn't a glare, exactly, but it definately wasn't a smile. She was certainly not happy with him.

Silence fell again as he stared at her, trying desperately to come up with a way to apologize without making it worse, as he had just a moment ago. His stomach had tightened, and now gave another nauseating jump as her expression softened to a very sad look while she lowered her gaze.

He couldn't let himself feel any more than a sense of close friendship for her, it wouldn't be right. He couldn't do it, lest he turn his back on Alicia and the sins of his past. He just couldn't. Could he? Regal started to extend a hand toward her, but pulled it back quickly.

She was out of bounds, out of his reach - he couldn't let himself care for anyone as he had cared for Alicia. And he needed to tell her that. "Raine, I...There _can't _be anything more than that."

"Because anyone with the idea of having a romantic relationship with a Half-Elf is 'delusional,'" she said, anger present in her hardening tone.

"No," Regal said, firmly. "It has absolutely nothing to do with your race."

"Then it's just me."

"No!" he growled. The Duke rubbed his forehead, trying to regain composure, to avoid snapping at her again. That little outburst had actually made her flinch, however lightly. Confident that his tone was softer, calmer, he continued. "No, it is not. There is nothing wrong with you, Raine - you are a lovely woman, I assure you. But it has to do with...what I've done."

"Alicia," she murmerred.

Regal almost winced. Whether because of the saddened, almost dreamy voice she used, or the name, he didn't know. "Yes. Alicia. To allow anyone to get that close to me would be fair neither to she, nor Alicia. I can't let go of what I've done, Raine." This time he did move forward, to grip the sides of her arms just below her shoulders. "And I know I cannot love two."

"Regal," said the Mage, looking up at him now with something like a frown. "It was eighteen years ago. You went to prison for sixteen of them, of your own free will. You kept your hands bound until well after the reunification of the two worlds. You've punished yourself _thoroughly_!"

_Not enough, _he thought, with a twinge of guilty sadness. He couldn't say anything, however, as Raine continued on with her speech. "You spoke to her, remember? Two years ago. She told you to stop beating yourself up over it - you did what needed to be done. And you went part of the way, didn't you? You took off the shackles, you released yourself from that. Why can't you release yourself from these barriers you've set up?

"_Let _someone get close to you. Allow yourself to let go, and to love again. I know you've been through horrible tragedies, Regal, and I know it's hard. But isn't there a chance that someone can help you get over it? Wouldn't it be easier with someone beside you?" Her gaze remained unwavering, though she was mildly surprised at what she'd just said. Had he taken it the way it sounded? Did she _mean _it the way it sounded?

Regal didn't answer right away, his eyes locked with hers. Yes, it probably would be easier. But did he deserve something "easy"? Something in her face told him that she thought he did, that she genuinely wanted him to let up on his constantly punishing himself for something that happened so long ago.

"Is...that an offer?" he asked her after a moment, his voice quiet and gentle.

"...Yes. I suppose it is." Raine's voice had taken on the same tone, the spark in her eyes having softened.

"Raine--"

She silenced him by shaking her head, which sent hair into her face. She ignored it for the moment, deeming this more important. "Don't push me away," she murmerred. "Let me help you."

Regal let go of one of her arms to brush her hair to the side with a soft touch. He was sure she could hear his heart hammer painfully - yet somehow wonderfully - in his chest. "Are you...are you certain about this?"

She caught his hand in hers. "Absolutely."

Another silent moment passed before anything happened, a moment in which both gazes remained unwavering, hands joined, and hearts pounding. Then, with the hand not holding hers, he drew her head closer. As he lowered himself, she pushed herself up on tip-toe accordingly, until their lips met in the first kiss.

The first kiss, of a promising relationship.

---------------------------------------------

There! It's _finally _happened! You two make the cutest couple.

Raine: ... -Blushing furiously-

Awww, looky there. I made her blush! It's not exactly hard to do in this fiction, though, is it? Oh! But what about Deryn? Where's she? This fic isn't over yet!


	18. To Sybak

Chapter eighteen! I think... Anyway...My longest chapter yet, and darn proud of it! So, what happens when the new couple (Yay!) resumes their journey? Deryn's still on the loose, and it makes them somewhat nervous...

Raine: Dear, knowing you're writing this story makes me nervous in itself.

Yeah, well...wait til you see what happens in this chapter...-Coughcough-

-------------------------

As they walked through the gates of Sybak, Raine took an instinctive look around. Three days...and not a sound from Deryn or her henchmen. That made her nervous, more than it comforted her, as it could very well mean she was scheming something in the shadows. Regal had attempted to console them both by saying there was no chance she could do anything in the open, with so many people looking out for any sign of her. But by Raine's wary expression, and the anxiety he felt, he wasn't sure it had had much effect.

"It isn't likely she'd come to a place like this," said Raine, as the couple-as-of-two-days walked side by side into the town. "Too many people, she would be risking getting caught; someone would be bound to get a glimpse of her."

Regal gave her a nod. "Indeed," was all he offered verbally. While anxious about Deryn's unknown whereabouts, he had to admit he was glad they had not cancelled their "Tour of Symphonia." It was proving quite stimulating, and he knew how excited she was about coming to Sybak - books were her first love. Well, perhaps second now, he mused, the...discussion of two days prior coming back to mind.

Then again, that was only a "perhaps." Raine's obsession was very, shall we say, pronounced.

Sure enough, Raine was examining Sybak's Library as they approached it, a sparkle in her violet-blue eyes, making them even more vivid. "Shall we go in?" he asked her, more than a hint of amusement in his voice.

She gave a start, and blinked at him for a moment before completely returning to reality. He motioned her inside, holding open the door with a "Ladies First" kind of bow. Such the gentleman, she mused as he closed the door behind himself. When Raine hesitated, he glanced at her. "Is something wrong?"

The mage knew that while Regal liked to read as much as the next man, he was not as enthusiatic about it as she. "You don't have to wait for me, if you don't want to," she told him, making sure he wasn't there just for her.

He shook his head. "I would like to see any changes or improvements they have made here, as well," he told her. It was the truth, even if it was only part of it. He also didn't fancy splitting up with Deryn on the loose, even if she would be in a rather public place.

Fortunately, she seemed to accept this at face value, as she gave a nod and started toward an uncrowded shelf. It only took her a few minutes to find a book that perked her interest, pluck it off the shelf, and bury her nose in it. Amused, Regal moved toward a different shelf, just looking around while she indulged in the joy of reading.

A creaking noise caught his attention after a bit, though no one else seemed to have noticed it. Looking around, he scanned the shelves - call him paranoid, but he didn't like the sound of it. It was coming from Raine's direction...His suspicions were horribly confirmed when he caught the slightest movement of the shelf she was standing by. But she was absorbed in the pages of whatever book it was she had.

"Raine!" he warned, a little loudly. But if his voice was too loud, it was nothing compared the the groaning of the shelf. It was coming down, there was no doubt about it, and he had a grand total of ten seconds to act. But he'd take it.

With a desperate burst of speed he made his way toward her just as she was looking up. Her expression turned from startled to horrified in record time, and she took a futile step backward. He willed her to step _sideways, _to get out of range rather than hopping backward in vain, but he knew the inevitable catastrophe had paralyzed her. She was too shocked, too _frightened _to move, even if it might save her life.

"Raine--move--_no_!" His voice was nearly drowned out by the enormous crash that echoed through the room as the book shelf fell to the floor. It had been released from the wall, to which it had been illegedly fastened with security, and now...

Books lay scattered as a few students in the library screamed, pressing themselves as far from the fallen shelf as possible. Dust puffed up into the air, as there came a woman's heart wrenching cry of pain, mingled with a rather sickening cracking sound, and the silence that followed the disaster was even louder than the fall itself. He stared, his hand half extended toward it. What he had been about to do, he didn't know, but whatever it was...he hadn't done it. Raine had surely been killed...He had truely failed her this time.

"Raine," he croaked, taking a weak step forward. He felt numb, lost in a dream. A horrible dream, a nightmare. Maybe there was a chance, just a chance that she was alive. She had shocked him once, she could do it again. But she wouldn't survive for long under the weight of the heavy, wooden shelf.

Ragged, gasping breaths caught his attention, and he slowly skirted around the shelf to the other side. "Raine!" he said, startled. She was lying on the carpetted floor, half on her side, her eyes squeezed shut as she panted. She was obviously in pain, terrible pain, and as he approached it became clear why. One of her legs was pinned beneath the fallen object, and it looked as though the more she moved, the worse she injured herself. Kneeling, he examined the problem.

Unfortunately, strong as he was, he wouldn't be able to move it on his own. Turning to the terrified students, he wasted no time. "Get help," he commanded them, and watched them scurry out the door, some of them bursting out into tears on the way. He knew how frightened they must be, but he couldn't be concerned with that right now. Raine was trapped, pinned beneath the wood, and he had to help her. He would help her, do everything he could. Regal would have done more than even that, if it were possible. He couldn't let her down, not again.

While they left to get assistance, he decided to try and calm her down. He picked up one of her hands, and immediately she was clinging to him as though her life depended on it, her nails digging into his own hand. With the unoccupied one, he smoothed stray hair from her face gently. "Raine, calm down." He would try to keep her talking, distract her as best he could. "You're alright. You got out of the way, you're alright."

He wasn't sure how she'd managed it, but he was certainly happy that she had. "Only your leg was caught, it could have been much worse."

"That...would...have...been...preferrable...to...this." She forced the words out through gritted teeth, her voice betraying how much pain she was really in as her grip tightened, and even her other hand dug into the carpet. She was strong, though, and apparently determined to make no sound other than speech.

"I hardly believe you would really want to die," he told her, softly. She was responding to him, and Regal wanted to keep it that way.

"You're...not...the one...under...this...shelf..." This time, the last word was more like a gasp, and he shifted so that both of his hands held hers, for comfort. People would be there soon, and they could get her out. She attempted a slight smile when he told her this, but it faltered, and she returned to the tense silence, her eyes tightly shut. The Duke could tell it took every ounce of self control she could gather not to cry out, and he felt a small sense of admiration for her restraint.

He looked up as the door opened, allowing many people to come flooding through. It didn't take them long to figure out what the issue at hand was, with Raine and her predicament in clear view. Several people looking like they might be Professors, or else older students, moved forward. "Raine, we're going to help you now," said Regal, just warning her before her let go of her hand.

She gave a stiff nod, but made no further attempt at speech nor sound of any kind. After a few seconds' lingering, he released her hand and stood to assist in the moving of the shelf. It would be tough, but there were enough of them to complete the task.

It took several long minutes before it was lifted enough that another student could deposit Raine's tense body out of harm's way, and once she was freed, the shelf was lowered - getting it back against the wall could wait. Moving away from it, his back protesting just slightly from the strain, he went to kneel by her side again. "Raine?" he prodded gently. "Answer me."

"What?" she gasped, not opening her eyes.

"You're free." He didn't know if she was aware of that or not, but he felt it needed to be said. And her leg, it needed to be checked. Gingerly, he laid his hand just lightly on the injured limb. He could tell by the way her whole body shuddered under his nearly non-existant touch, and by the way she bit her lip so hard it whitened, threatened to bleed, that he'd caused her more pain than she'd care to admit. "I'm sorry."

She would need a doctor, he decided. Yes, he could use minor healing to lessen the injury somewhat, but it wouldn't be enough to completely take care of it. Raising his hand up off her leg to hover it just above, he focused intently on calling up mana. Confident that it was about all he could give her, he muttered, "Healer!", and the room flashed with a sort of white light.

"Thank you..." she managed, her voice still weak, and sounding forced.

Shaking his head, Regal lifted her into his arms very carefully. Despite his deliberate caution, he felt her body shudder in pain again, but she made no sound. "You're welcome," he murmerred. The door was opened for him by a nervous student, and he carried her out with an appreciative nod. Now, he just needed to get the Doctor again.

Briefly, he mused over what the man would think, seeing them again so soon.

---------------------------------

Raine: You dropped...a shelf...on me...

I told you...But look, your boyfriend helped you.

Raine: You dropped a _shelf _on me!

Yes. Yes I did...-Ahem- Now, before Raine kills me...Stay tuned!


	19. The Downfall

And heree's chapter nineteen! Yay! Raine, got anything to say before I let loose the new one?

Raine: Yes, actually, I do...Your friend - RoyalFanatic, was it? - called me "Mrs. Bryant." And, I would like to correct that statement. I am not married to the man--

Not yet, anyway, eh Raine?

Raine: -Glare- -Ahem- Therefore, to you I am "Miss-" or "Professor Sage."

Be nice, Raine. We all know you're in love with him.

Raine: -Blush- I--

Yeah, whatever. Here we go!

----------------------------------------

As she came to, the first thing she noticed was the continuous pain in her right leg. Next, came the dull light outside a window somewhere nearby, and finally Regal's face came into focus when she took a weak look around. "Regal?"

He shifted a little closer to her, giving her a slight, nearly invisible smile. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got a bookshelf dropped on me," she said, closing her eyes again. She started to try and sit up, but the movement jarred her leg, and gave a protest such that she could not supress a small cry. Raine allowed him to gently push her back down, while she regained control and chided herself for making a sound at the same time.

"The doctor was here, earlier--Raine, hold still." Regal sighed, pressing a hand to her shoulder to keep her down as she tried once more to sit up. "Yes, the doctor came by. It appears as though you've broken your leg, rather severely, in more than one place. You are not to try to move it for several days - and even after that, he ordered me to keep you off your feet for a while."

She stared at him. Lie still...for so long? She wasn't at all sure she could do it. And what about their journey? "Regal, I can't do that," she said, frowning at him. "I would be delaying our travels."

"I know it isn't your preference, Raine," he said, obviously choosing his words carefully. He knew how dangerous her temper could be, even if she was incapacitated. "But it is for your own good."

"And what about yours?" asked the Half-Elf, trying not to grimace as her leg began its constant reminder of her injury once more. "I don't want to keep you here because of, " she tried to hide a wince, "me."

This got her another, slightly more pronounced smile from him. He took her chin in his strong hand, and shook his head. "I don't mind," he said, amusement present in his voice. "It gives us time to relax, to take a break from travelling for a little while." The smile faded slowly. "And we have bigger problems than a minor setback.

Raine cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "Problems?"

"That shelf did not fall by coicidence, I am quite sure. Only tampering could have loosed it from the wall, enough to bring it down," he explained. "And I find it rather hard to believe _that _one fell at _that _time, by accident."

"Someone is trying to..." She trailed off, realization dawning on her features. "Deryn," said Raine, pursing her lips.

Regal nodded. "I believe so," he replied.

"That means she knows where we are." Raine lifted a hand to rub her face. "And if she knew that, she has to know the situation now. Which means...as long as we stay here, we're giving her the perfect opportunity to complete the task she failed at just this morning."

"We cannot risk ever going anywhere alone until all four of them have been arrested and securely put in jail," agreed Regal.

"As long as I can't move," this was said with a touch of bitterness, "I don't think I have to worry." This was the Inn, afterall. No one would get inside without being seen, and Deryn would surely be recognized. "But you, Regal - you need to be careful."

"I know." He gave her a nod. "I will--Raine." He frowned at her, putting an end to her renewed attempts to lift herself. "You'll hurt yourself."

"It's a little late for that," she said on a sigh, nudging his hands away to let herself get up.

He shook his head, firmly pressing her against the matress. "You will make it worse. You must lie still...I am prepared to get another sedative for you. Please, Raine, listen to the doctor. I don't want you to harm yourself further."

The mage regarded him for a moment or so, pausing in her struggles. Finally, she relaxed under his grip, and looked away. "Fine," she murmerred, resignedly, gazing at the window. Not out, just at it.

Regal cupped her cheek, turning her face back toward him. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice soft. "But thank you." He really was glad she'd decided to be reasonable. In the time they had spent travelling together with Lloyd, he's learned just how stubborn she could be. And how intimidating...

This thought made him smile slightly, a smile he knew she wouldn't really understand. And he wasn't about to tell her what he'd been thinking, lest she prove him right. So, as she tilted her head as best she could while lying down, he gave the smallest of shrugs. "I think it would be best if I informed the Research Academy that Deryn and the others are, at the very least, around here somewhere."

Raine gave a silent nod, and he knew she was either still unhappy about his order to remain still, or she didn't trust her voice right then. Of course, it could very well have been a mixture of both, he mused. The smile returning, he took up one of her hands and pressed it to his lips lovingly, in a silent show of how happy he was that she was alive and well - for the most part. This act provoked the tiniest of smiles - and that was enough for him.

Laying her hand back down gently, he stood to leave her to the brooding he knew perfectly well she would start. "Be careful," he heard her say absently as he left the room, and then the Inn altogether. Instinctively, he took a quick glance around for the criminals; but of course, with so many people walking around this evening, how could Deryn do anything? There weren't even any bookshelves out here to drop on him.

Having alerted what he supposed was a Professor of Deryn's close proximity to Sybak, he walked back into the gathering night, figuring he had better go make a "report" to Raine, lest he be scolded later. The woman had claws and fangs, and wasn't afraid to show them when rhiled. But that was part of the fun, wasn't it? He didn't want anyone passive, obediant, like a puppy. He wanted someone with a mind of her own, who wasn't hesitant in her own opinions.

Someone like Raine? No, not someone _like _Raine. He cherished Raine herself. Shaking his head, he reflected on how _glad _he was that she'd talked him into letting her this close as he walked toward the inn.

When he got there, the door had been locked. Regal stood there, blinking at it. He supposed it made sense, what with the alerts out on dangerous criminals, but that didn't make it any more pleasant of a thought.

"Out for a midnight stroll, my lord?" purred a very unwelcomed female voice from somewhere beside him. His head snapped in the direction it had come from, and he took up a defensive pose. At least they weren't on a ship this time, at sea with a storm trying to sink them. "But where's our lady friend this evening?" The question was asked with a hint of laughter.

"Inside with a mangled leg, thanks to you," he shot back, glancing around at the oddly empty surroundings. He wasn't about to take the bait she was offering by trying to mock him. Raine could, indeed, be called his "lady friend," whether they had a romantic relationship or not. She was a woman, and certainly his friend either way.

"I wasn't trying to break her leg," said Deryn, feigning innocence. She sighed, stepping out of the shadows. Blonde hair was pulled back into one long braid down her back, and icy blue eyes blinked at him.

"No, you were trying to kill her," growled Regal.

"She wouldn't be in pain at this very moment, now, would she?"

"She wouldn't be aware of anything at this very moment, had you succeeded."

"Just one less half-breed to worry about," sighed Deryn. "I would have fulfilled my promise to Karla, and broken you at the same time. You know, you have horrible taste in women, Bryant. She's not your type." She shook her head, blinking seductively at him. "She doesn't deserve you, she's only half-blooded trash."

"Do not insult Raine," he said, trying to keep his own anger under control.

"I already have." She lunged at him, fury flashing in her eyes. Pure hatred. He knew that he and Raine were the reasons she, David, Matthew, and Eric could not be free. But she had started it, the minute she'd sent David to kidnap the Half-Elf. It was her fault she was wanted, not theirs.

He lashed out quickly, grabbing both wrists and pressing her against the outside of the inn. "Not this time, Deryn," he said calmly. "Not again. You've won too many times, and now it's over. You are going to prison."

"I beg to differ." A new voice, a man's. "You are alone, and Deryn is not."

Regal glanced over his shoulder at the three men revealing themselves, but did not let go of the woman. Finally, her henchmen had shown themselves. But he had their leader...they wouldn't do anything drastic - they couldn't. Tugging Deryn away from the wall, he turned his own back to it instad, holding her in front of him. He hated doing this...but he couldn't let them get away again.

"Coward. You use a woman as your shield?" sneered Matthew, the man who had spoken a moment ago.

"If it means sending all of them to a well deserved cell, then yes," he replied simply. "You hide behind her when you can, I am doing no worse than you."

"We don't hide, Bryant." David stepped forward, away from the others. "And I don't see how you, of all people, could accuse us of the like. You, who hid behind those shackles for seventeen years. You, who were too afraid of what you had done to fight with your hands. Do you remember me, my lord?"

Regal furrowed his brow, eyeing the man before him. Suddenly, his eyes widened. Yes, he did remember now...He remembered all too well. "You..."

David made no move, kept his gaze stoney. "Ahh. I see that it has, finally, come back to you. After so many years, we finally speak again."

"I have no desire to speak with you," replied the Duke immediately.

"Why not? We were, after all, such...good friends, weren't we?"

"You are no friend of mine. You convicted an innocent man, and earned him his early death. That man, _he _was my friend - not you." Regal's grip tightened on Deryn's wrists. He did not want to discuss it any further. "Enough," he said firmly. "You are the criminals, this time, and I will not rest until every one of you has been locked away. I suggest you go quietly."

"We will not," piped up Deryn, standing perfectly still. "Boys, show Bryant what happens to people who don't accomodate us."

Matthew and Eric flicked out knives, and David held his ground, glowering at Regal.

"Drop them!" shouted yet another voice. It was male, as well, but not recognized. When Regal looked over the shoulders of his attackers, he nearly released Deryn in relief as he saw several armored soldiers belonging to the Royal Guard. The Academy must have sent word to Meltokio, and gotten a small team dispatched to aid them. Not planned, but a very welcome occurance.

All three of Deryn's men spun on heel, and stared at the soldiers, before the blades clattered to the ground. Even the woman had gone tense under Regal's hold. "No!" she cried. "I won't let it end this way...It won't!" She began to struggle, fiercly, but the President's grip never lightened, never faltered. Even as the knives clattered to the ground, and the men were taken into custody, Deryn still pulled against him.

Regal dragged her kicking and screaming, almost literally, over to the guards, and held her out. "Thank you," he said.

"We were happy to help, Master Regal. At long last, these four will be thrown into prison for a very, very long time," said one who looked like the Captain, giving a good natured nod to the Noble as he and someone else took an ever-protesting Deryn by the arms.

He watched them for a while as they exitted Sybak, and a knot in his stomach that he hadn't even realized existed loosed itself. They were safe, again...Deryn Salri was in custody. They no longer had to worry about her - she was gone.

They were free.

---------------------------------------

Hurray! Deryn and the Pussycats are off to the Wonderful World of Prison! Go Regal!

Raine: -Sigh- It's about time she was out of our hair.

Ain't it just? Yay! Okay, anyway...You think this is the last chapter, don't you? WRONG! More to come! Stay tuned.


	20. The End

Chapter twenty has arrived, bringing with it the closure of this epic tale. I do hope you've enjoyed it so far, and I hope the surprise comes as a pleasant thing to you, when you read this last chapter. I know Raine is sad to see it end, _aren't _you, Raine?

Raine: Yes. But only because you threatened me with another fiction if I didn't say that.

You know I'm probably still going to write one, right?

Raine: ...You liar.

Yep, that's me. Okay, here we go!

------------------------------------

Another ball, just half a year from the last one? Well, it had been two years since they'd had any contact with eachother when the first happened; perhaps they were making up for lost time. But whatever the reason, Raine had received news of the celebration via one of Regal's weekly letters. She had spent the last fourteen days with Genis, for a little sibling...bonding? If Genis heard her call it that, she knew he'd deny any relation to her.

It had been nearly six months since Deryn, David, Eric, and Matthew had gone to Prison, since the rather painful incident in which her leg had been crushed beneath an enormous bookshelf. She had healed, though, rather nicely, and sported not even a scar. After finishing their tour of Symphonia, Raine had gone back to Altamira with Regal, and the two had continued to spend time together.

Now, in his second letter - which she was going over for the second time - she read about the party Zelos had arranged. "Guess we're going, huh?" asked Genis as he lounged on his bed. He was playing around with his Kendama while she read.

"Why wouldn't we?" mused Raine, folding the paper again. "Don't you want to see Lloyd and Colette again?"

"Of course I do. I was just wondering." The boy sat up, looking at her with a sly little smirk. "What about you - isn't there someone you want to see, too? A certain noble, I think, who sends you love letters when you're not with him?"

Raine, who had stood to leave the letter on the desk, gave him a sisterly swat across the top of the head. "And just what was that suppose to imply? They are not necessarily 'love letters,' you know," she said, folding her arms. Oh, yes, most people were aware of the relationship between she and Regal. But did that mean she had to take provokation from Genis about it? Oh, no.

"Nothing," he said, mischivously. "So, I guess this means you're going back to Altamira after the party?" He indicated the bag she was now packing.

"Yes, I am." She paused with a shirt in hand, glancing up at him through a thin veil of her own hair. "Are you going to miss me?" askd his older sister, trying not to smirk. But the smug expression was evident in her voice, if not on her face, anyway, she was sure of it by the look he gave her.

"You're my sister! It's my job to 'miss you.'"

"Is that right?" Raine's smirk changed to a slight smile, genuine. She packed away the garment, and came to sit next to him on the bed. "It was good to spend some time with you again," she said softly. "I've really missed you."

"You have?" asked Genis, blinking at her.

"Yes. I have." She made a futile attempt at smoothing his hair. "I don't have anyone to pick on, anymore." The smile widened a little as he gave him famous pout. It melted soon, though, and he wrapped his arms around her in a sibling-love kind of embrace. "Oh, Genis. I haven't left yet!"

He smiled at her when they drew back. "I know. But I wanted to make sure I got it done before you got too wrapped up in seeing lover-boy. Don't hit me!" He recoiled a bit as she gave him a teasing glare.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble, one of these days," she told him, shouldering her bag.

"That's okay, I'm used to it." Genis smirked as they made their way out of the inn, out of Palmacosta, and to a clear spot. He used a wing pack to bring out their two Rheairds, and both Half-Elves boarded.

Raine let her brother lead the way to Castle Tethe'alla when they had entered Meltokio, and changed into formal wear. She had to admit, she regarded her brother as "cute" in his kind of suit. She almost risked telling him so, but she wanted no comment from him on the clothes she was wearing, herself. A dress, she was in - not entirely by her own choice.

It was a rich, midnight blue, complimenting the opaline color of her hair, and blue of her eyes. She had seen the sly look her little brother had given her when he'd first seen her, but she didn't dignify it with a verbal comment. She was only wearing it for the ball, and as soon as she was free, it would be back to pants. Raine ignored the looks Genis kept sending her way, brushing hair from her face purposefully.

"Hey, Raine, it's your boyfriend," Genis informed her, in a stage whisper. He was silenced very quickly by the genuine glare she gave him, and trotted off to an ecstatically waving Colette.

"Raine," greeted Regal. A smile played on his lips as he took her hand and kissed it politely. They did make a point of practicing discretion regarding their personal relationship. "Did you enjoy your time in Palmacosta?"

"Yes, I did." Raine returned his smile, laying her hand atop the one he offered to her. Together they skirted around the crowds of people, and she returned a wave from Lloyd, who was standing across the room. "Did anything happen in Altamira while I was away?"

"Nothing particularly exciting," he mused. "I did miss not having someone to talk to, however."

"Oh? Is that why you sent me two letters, even though I'd only be gone for a couple of weeks?" She glanced sideways at him, the smile still present.

"Yes, it is. George is a nice friend, of course, but I cannot exactly have a deep discussion with him. And Alicia..." Regal trailed off, and she squeezed his hand gently, reassuringly. It was a rather touchy subject between the pair, but she knew it was worse for him.

The fact that he had, indeed, missed being able to talk to someone was soon proven as they sat together along the wall, engaged in stimulating conversation. Raine couldn't deny that she was enjoying it, either, though. Genis was intelligent - but not an adult. After much of this talk, Regal glanced up and around. People were pairing off to dance again, just like that first night, she mused.

"Raine, may I?" asked the Duke as he stood and held a hand out for her.

"Am I the only one experiencing deja vu, here?" she asked him quietly as they walked toward the middle of the floor.

"It does seem somewhat familiar, doesn't it?" Regal smiled at her, taking her waist with the unoccupied hand as she laid hers on his shoulder. They danced this way, slowly, gracefully, for several moments as the song progressed. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, her eyes open but not really seeing much of anything.

When "their song" ended, Raine made to go back to their seats, when he caught her arm gently. "Wait," he said. "I have something I want to show you." She blinked at him, and nodded slowly. Hand still on her arm, he tugged her through the doors of the Ball Room, and up to the Balconey that overlooked it.

She peered over the railing for a moment, watching the other members of their group mingle and laugh together, before she turned to him. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Why would he want to bring her up here? What could there possible be to show her on the balconey?

"No, nothing is amiss," Regal assured her. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Raine..." He seemed at a total loss for words as he watched her. "The past six months..." The noble shook his head.

"What?" she prodded. She had an anxious feeling in her stomach, one that she'd had several months ago when Deryn was loose in Symphonia, one she got every time she was on a ship. She wanted to know that he was speaking the truth when he said "nothing was amiss."

Regal seemed to make a decision, and took her hand gently in his own. "Raine. The past six months with you have been...memorable. I want you to know how much I...How glad I am, that you convinced me to get close to someone. Without you, likely I would have spent the rest of my life in solitude and loneliness. Thank you, Raine. For everything."

Was he trying to say it was over? The anxiety grew, threatening to make her sick. "...I'm glad, too, Regal," she said, slowly. _But what does that have to do with "showing me something?"_

"Raine," he said again, like he was trying to remember a speech he'd written and wanted to recite. He looked down at the hand he was holding, and moved his other to clasp it too. "I have enjoyed the time we spend together, truely."

"If you're trying to say something, Regal," said Raine, looking downward, "I assure you I won't be angry."

She felt two fingers lift her chin to level their gazes again, as he looked at her, with a shocked expression. "That's not what I'm saying, at all," he told her, as though what he knew she was thinking was outrageous. "Quite the opposite, actually."

"Opposite?" she echoed, feeling a little better. He wasn't trying to end it...But then, what was he talking about?

He released her chin to put his hand in a side pocket of his formal jacket, bringing out a little, black, velvetty box. The mage stared at it for a moment, a vague idea forming in her mind. But it couldn't be - could it?

Yes, it could, she realized as Regal opened it. Inside, was a gemmed ring, catching the chandelier light from ceiling and glinting out at her. "I have cherished the last six months, Raine. I want it to continue...I want to share my life, everything I have, with _you._ Raine Sage...Will you marry me?" It could, and it was.

Her lips parted, her eyes widening. This time, it was her heart that pounded inside her chest. Regal had...proposed to her! He wanted her to marry him, he had made perhaps the greatest request in either of their lives. All time seemed to have stopped as she stared at him in stunned silence. She wasn't listening to the music playing below, the laughter or the chatter, she simply stared.

And he waited patiently, one hand holding hers, and the other holding the trinket that could change both lives forever. He knew he had caught Raine off-guard with his question, especially as she had suspected his wanting to break off their relationship at first. But that was the last thing he wanted to do...He wanted to spend his life with her. He wanted to devote himself to her, and know that that desire was returned.

Alicia was still there - Alicia would always be there. He would always feel remorse for killing her. How could he not? But he had another to love, now, and he had decided he _would _love her. Alicia would understand, he knew she would. "Please, Raine," he said, ever so softly.

"Regal, I..." Now it was her turn to be speechless. She blinked at him, feeling a blush creep up onto her features. Raine fought such a girlish reaction, but she wasn't at all sure it had any effect. The ultimate affirmation of her feelings for him. If she said yes, she would communicate just how much she really did care for him. Of course, the thought of actively refusing never crossed her mind. She was too surprised.

And why would she say no? She did care for him. She loved him, hadn't she learned that already? Yes, she had...And now she needed to tell him. "I...I will."

There was a moment of silence in which they stared at eachother like they had never seen the opposite gender before this night, until the awkwardness was broken by his bewildered smile. He wasn't quite sure why he was so surprised - had he expected her to decline? As they started to lean in closer, he remembered something. Looking at his hand, he took out the ring, and slid it onto her finger slowly.

Both smiling now, they went through with the kiss this time. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as if letting go would erase everything that had happened. And she returned it whole-heartedly, taking his head in her hands.

Her first love, and his second. And after all that had happened between them, he was ready to make it official - no, they both were. The "dating stage" as Zelos would call it, was over. Soon enough, they would be joined once and for all, at last. And though she would outlive him by several centuries, they were ready to take the time they had, and make the very best of it.

And so they had learned...To their relationship, there was so much more, than first meets the eye.

--------------------------------------------

And so the story of Raine Sage and Regal Bryant must end. Rest assured, however, that their love will continue on. After all, he just proposed - and she said yes.

Raine: -Blushing even darker than the last time- I-I-I'm engaged...

Yes, yes you are, my dear. -Huggles- Congratulations, you two! And to my readers...I really hope you liked it. And thus I must end this fanfiction, and bid you all a friendly adieu...Until my next piece of work! Adios! (Read and Review, por favor.)


End file.
